


At Least as Deep as the Pacific Ocean

by louis_ass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Discussion of Abortion, Facials, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Smut, Soul Bond, Unrequited Love, major plot twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_ass/pseuds/louis_ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' tired of stereotypes and Harry is tired of being mateless. Both aren't what society considers normal but somehow that works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspired to write A/B/O and there's like none where it's alpha!Louis and omega!Harry so I decided to try to write something that isn't completely like others.
> 
> Title from 'Wanna Be Yours' by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> HUGE thank you to my beyond perfect Betas Amanda and Mimi; you two are absolute angels and I love you both<33

If there is one thing Louis absolutely fucking _hates_ it is stereotypes. Especially ones concerning gender.

_Alphas have to be big and bulky._

_Alphas **must** be taller than their mates._

_Only omegas are small._

_Only omegas are curvy; what sort of alpha has hips that would normally help an omega when giving birth to pups?_

Well, _fuck you_ ; Louis can have _any_ body type and still be a fucking alpha. _It’s called science_. He can recall learning it in secondary school (though most muppets seem to have conveniently forgotten said lesson). You see, it’s all about the chemicals in your brain and what’s down there (if you’re a male, at least). Not your height or body type, so all these preconceived ideas about being able to tell who’s most likely an alpha and who’s an omega is all _bullshit_. Of course, maybe most of the time alphas are taller and broader in the shoulder and omegas small and curvy, but it’s not a _must_.

At least, not in Louis’ opinion and he’s an intelligent, dominant, _smallish_ alpha. Just because he isn’t a brutal six foot five doesn’t mean he’s any less of one and he’ll argue this point until the day he dies.

It does, however, make the feat of finding a mate close to _impossible_. Omegas want to breed with the best alphas they can find. Apparently, being less than six foot and having a bum that’s bigger than said omega  _isn’t_ the best-at least in _their_ opinions. And, well, Louis is losing hope. If things keep going the way they are, he’s going to have to pray that he meets a nice, not irksome beta. Of which he knows none seeing as his main group of friends consists of two other alphas and an omega. Louis has a hard time being _friendly_ , per say, when most other alphas try to grope him because they think he’s an omega. It tends to make him _snappish._

At this rate, Louis figures he’ll be single and suffering for the rest of his god damned life.

**

“I’m going to die unmated.”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.”

“I’m never going to find an omega and I refuse to settle down with a fucking beta.”

“I’m sure betas aren’t _that_ awful…”

“And when my ruts come, I’m going to have to hire a prostitute or something.”

“Hey, not like you get any action anyways, mate.”

Louis is going to _stab_ his friends. His uselessly _annoying_ friends. And it’s obvious they had the same sentiments as him. Zayn looks extremely bored and irritated, tucked up under Liam’s protective arm like he could care less about what his best friend has to say (which is probably accurate because the omega is _heartless_ and _stunning._ Plus he knows Louis like the back of his hand). Liam looks like he’s trying to come up with some solution to Louis’ problem, lips in a pout and eyebrows furrowed together; his ‘thinking face’, so to say. Josh, the little bitch, looks like he thinks this is all one great laugh, amusement shining clear in his eyes. They are all awful, _awful_ human beings and Louis informs them of this fact on a regular basis.

“This is _serious_. I don’t see how you’re _not_ worried, either, Josh,” Louis whines, frowning deeply. Both he and Josh are unmated alphas, Louis at age twenty-two and Josh at age twenty-three. Most alpha and omega pairs mate around ages sixteen to nineteen, like Liam and Zayn did.

 _Annoying shits_.

Louis, Zayn, and Josh have all been friends since an early age. Louis and Zayn met in preschool and the two met Josh in their early years of primary school. It’s been the three of them against the world ever since. In all honesty, Louis used to think that he and Josh would have to battle it out for Zayn’s hand but the omega ended up finding his own mate in a bulky, overly critical alpha named Liam when he was eighteen and the alpha seventeen. Three years later, they’re still annoyingly coupley and both Louis and Josh are still very much single.

And Josh is single because of his own faults. He’s got some sort of weird vision of the _perfect_ omega that’s completely unrealistic. His standards are too high and he _won’t_ settle for less. Exactly the opposite of Louis. _Bastard._

“I’m not worried because I _know_ my omega is out there, waiting for me to sweep them off their feet,” Josh declares with a small, dreamy smile.

Louis snorts (he probably would’ve slapped Josh if the guy wasn’t extremely muscular from banging about on drums in his free time) as Zayn and Liam all coo and aw at how sweet the single alpha is being. He finds the whole entire ordeal to be utter _bullshit_. Both should’ve found their omega by now and it is fucking frustrating that they haven’t. Louis can’t see why so many fucking omegas act like they have something shoved way up their asses (not enough room, certainly, for his knot. Not that they deserved it, the whiny nuisances) and after ninety percent of his dates he almost wishes he was a beta. Betas don’t have to worry about this shit. Betas can just be with whomever or have whatever body type and nobody gives a fuck. Because who would waste their time caring about what matters pertaining to _that_ gender? Certainly not Louis William Tomlinson, thank you very much. He is _above_ such people. He’ll only settle for an omega. That’s all that is required to get a piece of his fine Tomlinson ass.

Of course, Louis seems to be unworthy of even _that_.

“Yeah, well, your omega is probably going to turn out to be some whiny bitch that pisses the hell out of me,” Louis snaps, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Zayn watches him with an amused expression, making the alpha squirm under his scrutiny; only because of his alpha, of course. He was certainly _not_ intimidated by Mister I-can-burn-a-hole-through-your-head-with-just-that-smothering-look-thing-I-do (Louis will swear up and down that it’s happened before to that one beta in preschool. The kid got sent home with a gash in his head _for fucks sake_. It was totally Zayn and you can’t convince him otherwise). Besides, Louis Tomlinson would _never_ fear a bloody omega. “Can I help you, Zayn?”

Zayn just shook his head, lips quirked upwards. “You turn into a total fucking asshole when you’re close to your rut,” he comments, tilting his head to the side.

And, well, _rude_?

“ _Excuse you!”_ Louis gasps, eyes narrowed. “I do _not_! I am perfectly fine and peachy and all that shit.”

Zayn just gives him a knowing look, saying nothing more because he’s an absolute _bastard_. Louis would’ve told him so if Liam hadn’t been looking worriedly between the two, eyebrows drawn together and big, doe-like eyes filled with confusion. He looks like a five year old who doesn’t understand why his parents are bickering.

Sometimes, Louis wonders if Liam counts as an official alpha. Then, of course, he remembers that one time he walked out of a club the back way to find blood about the floor and Zayn and Liam snogging ruthlessly ( _gross_ because of _sanitary_ reasons?!). He had later learned that Liam had taken on five other guys, two of them alphas, who had groped his mate, beating them almost unconscious but not quite. Liam is _definitely_ a possessive, overly-protective alpha.

There’s a moment of silence before Josh hums, brown eyes trained on Louis. “To be quite honest, I think he’s a total bitch all the time.”

And that’s it. Louis’ had enough of all of their bullshit. He gets up, flipping them the bird as he walks into his room, dramatically slamming it shut before he goes over to his bed and flops down onto it. Why is his life so hard? Why can’t he just find the _perfect_ omega and live happily ever after like most people do? Louis blames his generation’s prejudice as he attempts to fall asleep, so completely done with everyone and everything.

**

Harry is _petrified_ of people. Not really, but kind of sort of. Just, they’re so _hard_ to talk to. It doesn’t help that omegas are always hitting on him and alphas talking about how alpha-y they are because he happens to be a bit taller than most omegas.

No matter how much he slouches or how low he keeps his head (something _very_ submissive to do), Harry always manages to be mistaken for an alpha.

And what doesn’t help is the fact that every time Harry tries to even _attempt_ flirting with a desired alpha, said alpha scoffs and informs, ‘ _I don’t swing that way, mate’_. Which is ridiculous because he’s an _omega_. Every alpha should be swinging his way.

And Harry’s best friend has no trouble getting any alphas to look his way. The blonde is utterly _gorgeous_ and funny and basically the _perfect_ omega whereas Harry is just-not.

Which is why Harry secretly _hates_ going to these clubs where alphas only try to hit on Niall or think Harry is Niall’s alpha. _Like seriously._ Harry feels a bit desperate, but he just really, really wants to feel loved and protected and like there’s someone out there that can’t live without him.

Of course, instead of that he’s sat with his group of mates (consisting of Niall and three betas), listening to Niall tell some story with a mouth full of chips. Harry’s too reserved to ever tell the Irish omega to shut his mouth while he eats and to wait to talk once he’s done chewing. By now he’s used to it, no matter how utterly _disgusting_ he finds it to be. It’s also become, unfortunately, sort of endearing in the way that only Niall can manage to make it.

“So then, I was like, ‘why the fack should I care if yer gerna call the cops?’ And then I kicked ‘im in the balls,” Niall blabbers animatedly as he chews on ketchup covered chips.

Harry can’t remember when he zoned out, but Niall’s voice had gotten louder as he relayed what he had said to whomever. The curly-haired omega took the chance to look over at his friends.

Cara is looking around, obviously bored, as she sips her beer. He’s fairly certain she only comes to ogle the barmaid, Michelle, who has a later shift. Until the other beta shows up, his blonde friend is conveniently uninterested in _everything_ around her.

Ed seems to be the only one actually paying attention to Niall as he tells his story, dopey grin on his face as he nods along, occasionally taking slow, long gulps of his beer.

Nick, however, seems to have been staring amusedly at Harry which is completely _awkward_. Still, Harry feels his cheeks flush from the tall beta’s stare. Nick’s always sort of had a _thing_ for Harry. Unfortunately, Harry’s body absolutely _craves_ an alpha knot, and while Nick’s been helpful for one or two heats, the omega can’t possibly even _imagine_ spending the rest of his life with him. He knows how it’d feel (he’s read, like, a _million_ scientific magazine articles and books on what omegas are like when mateless or mated with a beta) and he doubts he can deal with that absolutely _empty_ feeling; like you’re missing half of yourself. Betas can’t provide wholeness; Harry just wants to find an alpha who can pamper him and make everything seem okay even in the worst of times.

Harry doesn’t think Nick can do that for him, and even if he could, he disbelieves he’d ever want him to.

Which is why Harry shakes his head at the brunette, eyes going down to his own alcoholic beverage before he carefully lifts it and take a small sip. Strawberry margaritas always make him feel less nervous (and, embarrassingly enough, sort of _pretty_ ).

“ _Damn_ ,” Niall says suddenly, extremely loud and sounding extremely impressed. He’s running a hand through his hair and is trying to lick all the ketchup surrounding his lips off (he doesn’t exactly get all of it).

Harry offers a quizzical look and Niall simply nods towards the direction behind his best mate, indicating towards a tall, muscular alpha type, puppy dog eyes looking around nervously, like he’s looking for someone. He’s got a shorter looking alpha next to him, hair bleached blonde (much like Niall’s) and in a faux hawk. Harry looks over at Niall and cocks a brow when he sees the smirk evident on the shorter omega’s face.

“I totally call the muscular puppy dog alpha,” the blonde blurts, grinning uncontrollably as he nudges Cara to move so he could escape the booth’s confinements.

Harry rolls his eyes, not caring which alpha Niall leaves him with; he’s just hopeful that either will take an interest in him.

Once both omegas are up, Niall grips onto Harry’s forearm, practically dragging him over and pausing a short distance away from the desired alphas. He turns to him, blue eyes full of hope. “Okay, Styles,” Niall begins to say. “Gotta get a game plan going because I totally want to feck the tall one. You ask blondie to dance while I woo ‘im.”

Harry rolls his eyes, tempted to point out that he’s far too shy to even _think_ about asking the alpha, but he lets Niall drag him over, bowing his head immediately once they’re in front of the boys.

“Aya mates!” Niall greets loudly, startling one alpha and amusing the other. “Just thought we’d pop on over seeing as my friend here would absolutely _love_ a dance with you, mate.”

The omega nudges Harry, forcing him to look up at the alphas. The one Niall’s after is looking at him curiously while the looks almost bemused. Clearing his throat, said alpha begins to speak. “Hate to break it to you, but I’m sort of interested in omegas, man.”

Niall bursts into laughter and Harry feels his cheeks redden, head ducked again as he mumbles out, “I’m an omega.”

That has the alpha’s friend joining in with Niall’s laughter, eyes crinkling. It only makes Harry blush harder as well as the said alpha. Clearing his throat, he offers a soft smile. “Sorry. Just-you don’t really look like one. I’d love to dance with you, though.” His tone is soft, like he’s afraid he’s going to scare Harry off, and polite; _too_ polite to show actual genuine regret for the mistake. It makes Harry want to turn and run, embarrassment overwhelming him, but he simply nods, head still ducked as the alphas begin to introduce themselves.

Josh, the blonde one, takes Harry’s hand, smile still soft and careful as he tugs him towards the crowded dance floor. The omega feels extremely nervous and is almost attempted to voice this fact but instead lets Josh drag him there. From the embarrassing introduction, he doubts that Josh will be asking for a second dance and this one will probably be filled with more awkwardness than Harry could care for.

Except, that isn’t exactly what happens.

Josh leads him to the dance floor, pulling Harry so his back against the shorter boy’s chest. Muscular arms wrap around Harry’s waist and his inner omega practically _keens_ at the feeling. He feels protected and happy and _right_. They dance like for a few more songs, no words, just dancing. And yeah, maybe it is a bit awkward. They don’t really _fit_ like Harry had been hoping he and his alpha would. Still, Harry supposes settling for just a tad less than his ideals and what he thinks _perfect_ means when it comes to _his_ alpha.

Harry’s been waiting long enough; any alpha will do at this point.

Which is why he says yes to Josh’s offer of a drink, and then another and another. He says yes at the offer of more dancing, and soon it’s early in the morning (or late at night, however you’d prefer to view it) and Harry isn’t thinking. He’s acting purely on instinct when he invites Josh back to his and Niall’s place, wanting to be closer to the alpha, _needing_ it.

Josh leans over, smiling, lips close to his ear. “I’m not going to shag you when I’ve only just met you, Harry,” he informs, crotch still grinding against Harry’s bum. And, well, that has Harry disappointed, ducking his head and stiffening a bit, inner omega extremely upset over being rejected. Shaking his head, Josh continues to speak. “I’ll sleep with you, though. Like, cuddling and stuff. Just no sex.”

And Harry’s going to take what he can get. So he nods, letting Josh lead him out of the club and into a cab.

Everything from that point on is a bit of a haze. He barely recalls giving the cabby his flat address, getting out of the taxi, and making it to his room. After that, there’s a total blank except for the warmth that Josh’s arms offer and, for once, Harry feels safe, warm, and wanted in a way that only an alpha can provide.

**

The next morning, Harry wakes up to an empty bed. And, well, it sort of disappoints him in the _worst_ way imaginable.

It can’t be a good sign if an alpha leaves the bed early.

With a sunken heart, Harry slowly slinks out of bed, feeling a lot colder than he actually is. He slips on a shirt and some trackies, wrapping his arms around himself as he makes his way out from his room and to the kitchen.

And, well, the sight in the kitchen is nothing if not off putting.

Niall is leaning in towards Josh, who has a huge grin on his face, and is laughing, blue eyes sparkling. They’re practically gazing into each other’s eyes, plates empty and mugs held tight in their hands. Their pressed up against each other, surprising seeing as they had barely even met last night, looking immensely observed with each other’s presence. There’s a faint blush spread across Niall’s cheeks and Josh is looking like Niall is his personal kryptonite.

The overall sight is comparable to that of a man being reunited with his true love after years and years of being apart.

With a sinking feeling, Harry realizes Niall has met his soul mate.

It just so happens that it’s the alpha Harry thought he actually had a chance with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to my lovely betas, Amanda and Mimi! You guys rock<33

Niall and Josh spend the morning talking to one another and ignoring everything around them.

Harry feels almost invisible, so after he makes himself a cup of tea (with a few more spoons of sugar than might be considered healthy because he really, _really_ likes things sweet), he sulkily makes his way back to his room. He sits at the edge of his bed, staring over at the side Josh had slept on.

Harry feels oddly betrayed seeing as Josh had had him in his arms less than a few hours ago.

Still, Harry _knows_ he should be happy for his best friend. The blonde omega has been dreaming about this day since, well, since _forever_ as far as Harry knows. And he has to admit; the blondes look like they’re practically made for one another. It’s almost sickening how adorable they are together. As much as Harry wishes he could be furious with Niall, he just _can’t_ knowing that the boy is going to be happy and complete now.

Still, it doesn’t stop Harry from moping about his room all day, feeling miserable and sorry for himself like a right piece of work.

It isn’t until Niall comes in telling him to get his facking arse ready ‘cause we’re goin’ to the pub does Harry bother doing anything.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Harry forces himself to go and get a shower, keeping his head ducked when he sees Josh and Niall in the omega’s room, giggling about something on Niall’s laptop.

Harry isn’t bitter. He swears to god he’s not bitter.

Not even a little.

Once in the shower, Harry takes his time soaking in the spray, eyes shut as the water pours down on him. He sort of wishes he could melt down the drain along with the water. The whole finding a mate process is exhausting, and at this rate he’s doubtful of if he’s ever going to actually find one any time soon. The thought has his heart aching, but he does his best to ignore it.

Instead, Harry squirts a generous amount of shampoo into his large palm, running it through his long, chestnut locks, eyes squeezed shut as he massages it in better. He tries to get his mind off of all these sorts of things, feeling more than a bit unsuccessful. He blames it on his submissive nature; it wants to be fed and fluffed up with lots of love and attention from someone so much more dominant than him. It’s like that monster plant from ‘Little Shop of Horrors’ in a way (maybe not so much, but Harry is grasping at straws for good analogies, okay?) and there seems to be _nobody_ to help him feed his whiny, annoying nature.

Groaning loudly despite the fact that nobody can hear him, Harry starts to wash the coconut scented shampoo (it’s not _just_ for girls, _stop judging_ ) suds out of his hair before applying some conditioner. He finger combs any knots out of his hair, wondering whether or not a haircut would maybe help him get an alpha. After some hard thinking, Harry discovers that if his ultra-curly hair hadn’t helped him find a mate before, the odds of it helping now aren’t so high. Plus, he likes being able to wear all his fancy bandanas. It’s one of the many things that make him feel _pretty._

After washing the conditioner out, Harry moves on to lathering his tattoo-littered skin with some tropical fruit mix sort of shampoo that Niall bought to ‘make alphas want to facking _eat_ us, mate’. He hums softly to himself, gently caressing his body because his body is a temple and he just has to have faith that someone’s going to come around and treat it that way. At least, that’s what he’s going to keep telling himself before he falls deeper and deeper into an abyss of negativity and desperation.

Boy does Harry feel _pathetic_ right now.

Sighing, the omega feels a wank can’t hurt anyone and maybe it’ll help brighten up his spirits. Well, not really, but Harry is again trying to think positive. So, he wraps a hand around himself, leaning against the cool tiles of the shower wall and letting his eyes flutter shut. Slowly but surely, he begins to move his hand up and down. The shower water pours down as Harry works himself. He tries to think of alpha celebrities, big and strong and almost menacing in a way that’s barely attractive. Soon, he feels himself coming, whining because he’s not being _filled_ and that sort of fucking _sucks._

Sighing, Harry turns off the water, taking a moment to just stare straight ahead of him until the air around him cools, causing a shiver to ripple down his spine. Stepping out, the omega reaches for a big, white, fluffy towel, drying his upper body and tousling his hair before wrapping the item around his waist.

The boy takes his sweet time staring in the mirror, desperately looking for any reasons why an alpha _wouldn’t_ want him. Harry doesn’t think he’s _that_ bad looking. In fact, he fancies himself to be attractive in that sweet-faced, innocent omega way. Really, he looks like a fucking _cherub._ For a moment, Harry ponders the idea of being able to gain himself a suitable mate had it not been for his gangly, too long limbs. If Harry was smaller, he totally would’ve been mated _years_ ago.

Unfortunately, Harry is neither small nor mated and as much as he feels desperate, he figures it might be useless at this point. Then again, omegas usually feel more desperate and lonely without a mate because they’re just so goddamned _needy._

Opening the bathroom door, Harry pokes his head out, looking both ways in case Niall or Josh are lurking around. Thankfully, he can still hear Niall’s incredibly loud laughter coming from said boy’s room, so he thinks it’s safe to guess that neither of them is outside of his room.

Stepping out, Harry quickly walks into his room and shuts the door softly. Going to his drawer, he picks out a pair of boxers and drops his towel, putting them on before going to choose a pair of jeans. Recently, he had gotten into the habit of wearing too tight, black skinny jeans and it’s mostly what his pant drawers is made up of along with old joggers. So, the omega pulls a pair of said jeans on, putting them on through a process that involves jumping, wiggling his legs, and tugging as hard as he can. Eventually, though, he gets the article of clothing on and in all honesty it almost looks as though he’s painted them on. Really, they’re a bit uncomfortable, but again, he’s currently feeling that desperate omega mood and he just wants to feel _somewhat_ attractive.

Harry digs through his closet for a tee-shirt, settling on one of his many Rolling Stones graphic tees. They’re one of his favorite bands and the omega would _kill_ to be Mick Jagger or Keith Richards; both alphas are absolutely _bitching_. And while he can’t be them, he does his best to emphasize his likeness to Jagger and style his hair like Richards. Which is why he’s picking out one of his favorite headbands, tying his hair back with it and positioning it to his liking.

All that’s left is for Harry to choose a pair of boots. The tall boy decides on a pair of ratty looking but comfortable boots. He’s ready to go mope about this pub, but at least he’ll look good.

Opening his bedroom door, Harry pokes his head out before exiting his room and shutting the door behind him. “I’m ready to go,” he calls out, wrapping his arms around himself in a protective manner.

A few seconds later, Niall stumbles out of his room, cheeks ruddy and hand intertwined with Josh’s. He’s got this _huge_ smile on his face and he just looks so damn happy. Still, it doesn’t stop the jolt of jealousy that’s sweeping through his mind at an incredibly fast rate.

Niall and Josh push pass Harry, causing the lone omega to duck his head and follow behind them as Niall chatters on and on about some subject the two newly connected mates had been discussing in the bedroom. Harry zones out, simply keeping his head down and following behind as they exit the apartment. Bitterly, the curly-haired lad notes that the flat would’ve been left unlocked had it not been for him but says nothing, submissively shadowing his friend and his friend’s mate.

The walk to the pub is awfully boring in Harry’s opinion, though he’s sure Niall could argue against it seeing as apparently everything that escapes past Josh’s lips is fucking _hilarious._

Couples are just _gross._

Sighing, Harry loses himself like he often does. This time, it’s into a fantastic world separate from the one’s he’s in now. There, he isn’t five foot eleven but instead five foot five. It’s ‘tiny and adorable’ for a male omega; the opposite of ‘freakishly tall and unnatural’. In dream world, it feels _brilliant_ to be looking up at everyone instead of down. In this world, there’s also an alpha that loves and coddles Harry, praising him and treating him like the princess Harry is desperate to be because he’s such a perfect omega. The curly-haired omega’s mind is instantly filled with cuddling, handholding, and (what he imagines he’ll never want to stop doing once he finds his mate) _nuzzling._ All the thoughts have Harry’s tummy jittering with a flock of butterflies. He imagines they look much like the tattoo that’s etched upon the skin on top.

So lost in his thoughts is Harry that it takes Niall screaming in his face that ‘we’re bloody here, facking pay attention you brainless cunt’ for him to snap out of it.

Looking up, the pub seems decent enough from the outside, but Harry isn’t a very good judge and he could very well be completely wrong. Still, all he can do is hope for the best as he lags behind the happy couple, keeping his head down and hands in his pockets.

Josh leads the two omegas to a table where two men are already sat. Harry recognizes one as Liam, the alpha he had thought Niall was pursuing last night. Liam has an arm around this beautiful, tanned boy who looks so regal and exotic that Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he was a prince from some faraway, romantic country. Prince is snuggled up into Liam’s side like he belongs there and couldn’t possibly dream of being anywhere else. There’s only three things that give the fact that Prince is feeling hostile. His eyes are narrowed slightly and set on Niall, the amber in them exquisite nonetheless. His posture isn’t completely relaxed, and even if it’s only a slight tenseness, Harry’s paying enough attention to recognize a defensive omega when he sees one. Lastly, the boy’s scent is practically screaming ‘ _stay the fuck away from my alpha you dirty whore’_. Harry feels slightly alarmed despite the fact that it’s clear _what_ happened last night and it’s clear _who_ that message is intended for.

Harry is very scared when he’s placed on the other side of Prince and Josh and Niall on the other side of Liam. He tries to sit as close to the edge as possible, body shaking slightly. He’s also extremely embarrassed.

The thing is, Harry has never been particularly ace with staying in touch with his ‘alpha side’. Even as an omega, a lot of males try to make themselves look more alpha-y. It’s stupid, because it’s not like you have to have a dick to be an alpha, but that doesn’t seem to be a concern for anyone else in the world. All males try to act like alphas. Which apparently means hiding emotions and putting on a brave face at all times. It’s ridiculous, and Harry’s been shit at it since he could remember. He’d never been afraid to show he was scared or hurt. He could be labeled as a sensitive guy, but really he’s as omega as you can get.

Which is why Harry almost jumps when he feels a hand tugging at his arm. Looking up, he sees it’s Prince, a frown on his beautiful face and _god_ that should be illegal.

Blushing, Harry’s eyes widen as the omega tugs at his arm again, sigh escaping past his lips before he speaks. “Listen, I’m sorry for giving off bad vibes, mate. Not meant for you. Stop acting like you’re scared shitless and sit close so you don’t fall out of your fucking seat.”

Despite the lack of authority and the deep tenor alphas have naturally, Harry feels like it’d be a wise decision to follow this omega’s orders, so he wordlessly scoots closer, still afraid of said boy, whose eyes he can feel assessing him and his worth. Harry desperately wants to point out there’s not much to find, that he’s as open as a book can be. Instead, he stays quiet, staring at the table top in front of him in hopes it will swallow him up and take him away from a night in which it seems he will be fifth wheeling with two couples. Two couples are equal to two omegas that both have what Harry so _frantically_ needs.

“I’m Zayn, just so you know,” Prince introduces with another shove to the side that causes Harry’s eyes to snap upwards. Now Prince, or Zayn, is staring at him like he expects something out of him, and Harry blushes when he realizes what it is the mated omega wants.

“Harry,” he remarks stupidly, ducking his head again. “That’s my name. Harry.”

Zayn looks at him in a way that is clearly unimpressed and Harry again wishes table tops could swallow people up. He hates acting or feeling stupid, and with the scrutiny of an omega that seems to think he’s better than him, things only feel worse.

Harry isn’t at ease until Zayn’s attention is back on his lover, providing some breathing space in a sense. Despite that, he keeps his gaze on the table top, inwardly scolding himself for acting like such a stupid, timid, emotional omega.

Time ticks on like this for about ten or fifteen minutes, but for Harry it’s practically an eternity. They haven’t ordered anything and Harry’s sure there’s a reason of some sort; he just hasn’t been paying enough attention to recognize it. Which is silly, because what else has he got to do? Continue imagining a fantasy world that doesn’t exist? Keep hoping and wishing that said fantasy world will come to life just so Harry can feel happy and accepted and _wanted_? _Fuck no._ Harry needs to stop his day dreaming. He _knows_ it. He should start thinking about giving up, accepting his fate. His fate, which consists of waking up in Nick Grimshaw’s arms and never fully feeling complete and like a proper omega because he’s with a beta, meaning no alpha even _wanted_ him.

What a pathetic excuse for an omega.

And while Harry is _so_ caught up in all these terrible thoughts, he doesn’t even notice the pub door opening and a new figure strolling inside as though he owns the fucking place.

**

Louis wakes up that morning with a groan, nose scrunching as the sunlight hits him. He hates, hates, _hates_ fucking mornings and having to be up. He’s in his last year of University, and sometimes the alpha wonders if any of his flat mates actually bother attending their classes. It seems they’re always asleep when he leaves and always ready to go out to drink somewhere once he gets back. His current theory is that Zayn and Liam spend all day fucking (which is _nasty_ but scarily realistic) and Josh is simply an alien (Louis isn’t too bothered by what Josh does and it’s the only creative theory he can come up with, _okay?_ ).

Louis sighs as he hurriedly gets dressed before stomping as loudly as he can (it’s in the individual’s opinion as to whether or not he is attempting to be a little shit and cause Satan, a.k.a. Zayn, to wake up and suffer with him) from his room and into the kitchen. Once there, he boils water for tea, grabs a mug and burns some toast (thankfully, nutella fixes all of the world’s problems). He scours through their overcrowded and messy cabinets (alphas are known to be messy while omegas are tidier.  Zayn is a _shit_ omega who simply bosses Liam around because the alpha’s basically putty in his evil hands) for either Yorkshire tea or English Breakfast tea (quite frankly, he prefers Yorkshire but he’s also a tea-addict so anything full of caffeine will do). Upon hitting the jackpot because someone, probably Zayn, must’ve bought a new box of Yorkshire tea (did Louis say he is Satan? He definitely meant one of the non-fallen angels or whatever), Louis lets out a loud whoop right as the kettle begins to screech instead of whistle like a normal kettle. Moving to grab a towel because last time he hadn’t he had ended up burning himself, he starts to pour the hot water into the mug he had laid out, teabag already inside.

Once Louis’ finished making a somewhat decent breakfast, he chows down on his burned toast slathered with the chocolate hazelnut spread and takes small sips of his tea, wanting to savor the drink to the best of his ability. Once he’s finished, he lets out a groan because now he has to go to Uni and _suffer._

Getting up, the alpha treads back to his room in order to grab anything he needed for school, put on some old running sneakers, and throw a sweater on over his head. And with that, he’s out the door.

**

Louis’ classes pass by at an agonizingly slow rate.

It doesn’t help that Louis is, for some reason unknown to him, anxious as fuck. He keeps tapping his feet on the floor and drumming his fingers against the hard surface of the desk, eyes darting from his professors to the classroom clocks in an almost desperate sort of way. He doesn’t understand _why_ he feels so fidgety, but there’s this sort of turning in his gust that makes him want to dart out of his seat and run until he finds whatever it is he seems to be looking for. Unfortunately, that’s not an option, so he instead grits his teeth and bares the rest of his classes in utter anguish, sighing in relief once he’s dismissed from his last lecture.

Louis is quick to flip out his phone, reading Zayn’s neat texts telling him to get his arse over to the usual pub. Rolling his eyes and not bothering to reply, the alpha, ironically, follows the omega’s instructions, stuffing his hands into his jumper’s pockets.

It’s a nice enough day out. Louis can’t complain about the weather for once. It’s cool, but not freezing. He can get by with wearing warm, fluffy sweaters while not having to battle against wind, snow, or rain. It was nice.

Once he gets to the pub, Louis wrenches the door open, nodding to a few people he recognizes before his eyes scan over the not very crowded room for his friends. He spots the back of Josh’s bleach blonde head with some other bloke with a similar hair color, and he vaguely remembers his three friends inviting him to go clubbing when he was wallowing in his own misery and refused to. His eyes flicker from the alpha and who he presumes is an omega to Liam and Zayn, practically joined at the hip as always. This has him rolling his eyes and moving onto the next figure, which _wow._

It’s safe to say, Louis isn’t expecting _that_ to be sitting next to his best mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said they'd meet in this chapter, but I thought that and oop? I'm trying to get some consistency in and have each chapter be around 3k words each, so I apologize. Definitely next chapter they will meet!
> 
> As always, hmu on my tumblr (louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com) and kudos are appreciated and comments loved. Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Edit June 8th: I was trying to come up with different plots so this wasn't like every other fic where it ended with them bonding bc I want it to be interesting and last??? While I have a few ideas, if anyone has anything they want to suggest, please message me on my tumblr and I will be enternaly grateful. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my betas, Mimi and Amanda! This isn't the fastest moving chapter but there'll be more next chapter I promise(:

“ _Lou!”_

Harry jolts as Zayn exclaims the name, eyes sliding upwards to see-well,  _wow._

There’s this  _boy_  who is seemingly out of this world. He’s got this tan skin that looks so soft and warm and  _enticing_. His eyes are blue, a blue that’s at least as deep as the Pacific Ocean, if not  _deeper_. He looks absolutely adorable in the jumper he has on, and Harry wants to be wrapped up in him so completely it  _hurts_. And his  _smell_. His smell is fucking  _intoxicating_. It’s a dead giveaway of  _what_  this Louis guy is;  _alpha_. So purely fucking alpha it  _hurts_. But it’s also unique. It’s a distinct mix of sweet but musky, like a strange but heavenly concoction of lavender and sandalwood.

Harry is pretty sure he wants Lou to rub his scent  _all_  over him because  _fuck_  if he doesn’t want to smell like _that._

And, to his mortification, Harry has been staring for several beats too long and soon the gorgeous alpha is in front of them, grinning wolfishly at Zayn before his eyes slide to Harry and then back to the other omega. Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but Harry likes to think that maybe, just  _maybe_ there was some sort of silent message being spoken between the two. And, and of course this is still wishful thinking, Harry likes to think that maybe, just  _maybe_  it had something to do with the unmated omega himself.

“So, how was Uni?” Zayn questions, biting his lip and keeping his expression cool and collected.

“Fine. Who’s this?” Lou answers quickly and questions even faster, nostrils flaring as he inhales the scents around him. It’s not a doubt as to what the young alpha is doing. Probably trying to see if Harry is unmated or not. The thought has hope rising in Harry’s chest, and as much as he wants to seem sexy as he looks up at Lou, he can feel his cheeks heating up swiftly from the alpha’s careful scrutiny of him.

Zayn’s eyes travel to Harry, clearly taking in the boy’s flushed face and alert position. The younger omega feels embarrassed and under ridicule. It’s a shit feeling, and if Harry was an ounce braver he’d tell Zayn to stop looking at him that way. Instead, he stays quiet, ducking his head submissively under the stare of the mated omega and new alpha.

“This is Harry, Louis. He’s Josh’s new mate’s friend or something,” Zayn mutters, like it doesn’t really matter  _who_ Harry is. It’s enough to make Harry’s hopes fall. Clearly,  _Louis_ (what a beautiful name, christ) has a strong, unusual relationship with the other omega. If Zayn doesn’t think highly of him, who’s to say that Louis won’t share similar sentiments?

“Harry,” Louis says softly, and it’s as if he’s testing the name out.  _Fuck_  if it doesn’t sound wonderful coming off of Louis’ tongue. It sounds pretty, elegant even. It also sounds like a name fit for a princess (Harry wonders if Louis can make more than just his name sound and feel like a princess). “Are you an alpha?”

And  _bam._  Shot the fuck  _down._

Harry wants to cry. Like, really,  _really_ cry. Because  _of course_  this seemingly perfect alpha would waltz in only to think Harry himself was a fucking _alpha_. Harry is a complete failure as an omega and to the whole world of omega society.

Niall bursts into laughter, along with Josh. Even Liam lets out a few giggles, hiding them behind a hand, eyes flickering between Louis and Harry. The only one (discerning Louis and Harry) that seems unamused was Zayn, amber eyes filled with tedium. It’s clear the omega is less than impressed with the others’ (including his mate’s) behavior, and he elbows Liam, sending him a stern look that gets the alpha to shut up quickly.

Harry says nothing, too mortified and ashamed to admit that he is  _not_  what Louis thinks he is.

Nobody says anything while Josh and Niall calm down from their laughter, Josh being the first to do so.

Once Niall’s caught his breath and wiped his tears, he shakes his head, huge grin on his face as he says, “Shite, Lou, dude; Harry’s a facking _omega._  No way in hell is the lil’ cunt an  _alpha_. He’s too sweet and all that shit.”

And, well,  _god_  does everything seem awkward. Harry adds to the list of things Niall needs to apologize to him for (and Harry knows he’ll forgive him right away because he’s just that kind of guy).

The others all burst into laughter again and Zayn even cracks a smile this time.

Louis is blushing wildly, but Harry thinks he sees a flash of what almost looks like relief pass through the alpha’s eyes. Of course, that could just be his own wishful thinking, but Harry likes to think it’s not.

“Oh,” Louis murmurs, biting down on his lip to try to hide a smile. “Well, sorry. You’re just really tall. Not that that’s a bad thing or anything, of course.”

Harry bites his lip, smiling softly and blushing heavily as he slowly nods his head, eyes slipping down to rest on his lap. He feels  _ridiculous_  because he was basically just wordlessly rejected only this morning, but it almost feels like that never even happened. If anything, Harry feels like one of those silly preteen girls who’ve Zac Efron for the first time and is  _immediately_ obsessed and idolizing the beta. Except, at least in Harry’s honest to god opinion, Efron has  _nothing_  on  _this_  breathtakingly beautiful alpha standing before him.

“Erm, where should I sit?” Louis questions in a bashful tone, and it’s rare for alphas to feel nervous. If  _Louis’_  nervous, Harry figures he’s at least a million times more nervous and ready for his heart to give out because  _fuck_  it’s beating fucking fast.

Zayn hums, biting his lip, eyes flickering deviously from Harry to Louis in a way that makes the other omega’s skin prickle uncomfortably. “Well, Louis, you can either sit next to Josh’s omega or next to the other unmated omega,” he says slowly, trying to get some sort of message across to Louis but Harry’s sure it can’t be what he’s hoping it is.

Louis shrugs, still not moving as he scans the table, a silent question hanging in the air. Harry isn’t sure what exactly he’s looking for, but he hopes whatever it is finds its answer in sitting next to Harry.

Unfortunately, this doesn’t seem to be the case, and disappointment fills Harry as he watches a blushing Louis sit down next to Niall. If he were to turn his head, he would’ve seen a look of dissatisfaction shot to Louis from Zayn.

The only things that provides little sparks of hope is when Louis nudges Harry’s ankle with his own, blue eyes meeting his own green ones and a small smile being shared between just the two of them.

**

The night gets full up with loud cackling and chatter, most exchanged between the official mating pair and the newly found soul mates. Though, maybe there’s a new set of soul mates.

Louis can’t take his eyes off of the shy but big omega. The omega, rather  _Harry_  (what a beautiful name. Louis wonders if it’s short for Harold), is slouched a bit, eyes concentrated on what Louis assumes is his lap. Harry looks as though he wants to shrink in on himself, and Louis is curious as to _why_.

The omega is positively  _gorgeous_. He’s got these  _huge_ green eyes that are surrounded by long lashes, making him look all the more beautiful and innocent. His skin is a milky white, a bit pale right now but Louis imagines it’d pinken just a bit if they were to spend the day out in the sun together. He’s got wavy brown hair that’s pushed back with a colorful piece of some sort of cloth. Near his ears, the waves curl a bit better, and Louis thinks that with a haircut this kid could be some sort of vision of a non-red headed Annie. He’s got plump, juicy-looking red lips that have Louis curious as to what they might feel like on his own thinner, chapped ones. Near those lips are dimples that crater inwards in the most _fascinating_ way, reminding Louis that Harry is such a young thing and so  _ready_  to be loved. His collarbones are exquisite from where they peek out just a tad as the Rolling Stones tee the boy is wearing has a collar just low enough to reveal them. Louis wants to cover them and Harry’s neck in love bites (and quite possibly other places, too) just to  _feel_  his teeth sinking into the soft, exposed flesh and to  _taste_  the incredible flavor he is pretty sure he knows Harry is. It’s all a bit disconcerting because Louis is never one to want to jump into things, but he’s fairly certain he’d do a lot of things if the awards have anything to do with the way he imagines Harry will feel in his arms.

And, well,  _maybe_  Louis is supposed to feel a bit embarrassed or mortified when a bashful Harry peeks his head up a bit, their eyes catching. It’s all a huge  _maybe_. Really, Louis rather finds a million other emotions coursing through his veins as Harry’s eyes widen by surprise, a small smile spreading across his lips before the startled omega’s head tilts back down, smile still rather apparent on his face. Harry is adorable and he makes Louis’ heart swell with fondness; the alpha  _definitely_  wants to get to know this boy a lot better.

The evening drags onwards like this, the other boys talking as Louis tries to catch Harry’s eye. He feels  _desperate_  for the omega’s attention. He’s smiling this dazzling smile and playing with his hair when he thinks Harry might be looking. When Harry seems to be having none of that, he tries stretching whenever he can, showing off his bicep muscles because he’s a  _big, strong_ alpha who can definitely protect a cute little omega such as Harry himself from any dangers. But  _none_  of it seems to be working. Louis is starting to feel like a peacock that’s preening about in order to get the finest peafowl’s attention but said peafowl is just carrying on like he has  _no_ effect on her whatsoever. All Harry is giving him is cute, ruddy cheeks.

Louis’ getting desperate and the only one who actually seems to be aware of the whole ordeal is Zayn.

Zayn is  _never_  any help to Louis. He’s always being a royal pain in the ass, and now is no exception. The mated omega has a fucking  _smirk_ on his face and is acting like he knows something that nobody else involved in the situation does. And, well,  _maybe_  he does know something. Zayn always seems to have ultimate knowledge of what’s going on with everything around him despite the fact that he hates speaking to people. He’s got Liam to be his spokesperson with unfamiliar or non-intriguing people because his alpha is just  _so friendly._  Zayn prefers to judge in silence. He’s the master of expressions and body language. But he’s also the master of  _words_  when he wants to be. Louis again expects that Zayn is an alien or superhuman because  _this_  is not okay. The way he keeps sending knowing glances between Louis and Harry is unsettling and needs to  _stop_. And while Louis’ been trying to via facials he pretty sure say, ‘ _hey you fucking asshole stop staring at us like we’re a lab experience and go suck off your boyfriend’_  but Zayn just isn’t getting the message for some reason. Odd.

Louis doesn’t need Zayn’s weird looks or bounty of knowledge to tell him what to do in this situation. He just has to wait for his chance to strike and score. Like in bowling or football (the  _good_  football; not the one where a bunch of sweaty men in helmets dog pile each other for fun and pretend to still be straight.  _Fucking Americans_ ).

Louis gets a chance to play striker and score a goal when he sees Harry take a last sip of his drink, sheepishly putting his glass down. Louis has had an empty beer bottle in front of him for what feels like  _ages_ , but he pretends to take a last gulp so he doesn’t look too odd before focusing his attention back onto Harry.

“Hey, we should go get some new drinks. I’ll get us some; want to accompany me, Harry?” he questions, trying not to sound too eager and more like he doesn’t really care (he totally fails).

Liam looks over from where he has been in a deep conversation with Josh on whether or not DC or Marvel have the better superheroes (Louis sides with Josh because Marvel has Spider-Man and Spider-Man is the best hero and would totally beat Liam’s stupid Batman in a one on one), frown evident on his face. “Why would you do that, Lou?” he asks dumbly and Louis  _barely_  refrains from reaching over to strangle the other alpha for being so god damn  _stupid_. “Won’t Ashton or George come over and ask if you want another drink or something?”

Louis is busy killing Liam with his eyes as the alpha’s omega rolls his eyes, leaning up to cup a hand around Liam’s ear as he whispers something to the brawny brunette. Liam’s eyes open in a small ‘oh’ and he sends Louis a knowing look before giving him the thumbs up and mouthing ‘go get him’. Louis wants to face palm because Liam’s just  _that_  lucky Harry isn’t sitting right next to Louis or else the whole situation would be that much more embarrassing.

Harry seems confused when Louis looks back over, eyes flitting nervously from his lap to Louis’ face. Smiling softly, Louis leans forward. “So, what do you say, Harry?”

Slowly, the omega nods and the alpha inwardly cheers with happiness. Getting up, he holds out his hand for the omega to take. Shyly, the larger paw is  _finally_ touching Louis’ as the alpha intertwines their fingers, pulling Harry along towards the bar.

When Louis glances backwards to see if Harry’s okay, he sees the omega shyly smiling down at the ground but looking pleased nonetheless. The inner alpha in him is practically  _gloating_  at how he can have this sort of effect on an omega. He just doesn’t think about the other omegas that he hasn’t had any effect on because this omega is different and if he’s affected by something so simple as holding hands with Louis then it must mean their bodies have some sort of natural reaction to each other, alpha or omega or not.

Once they reach the bar, Louis removes his hand from Harry’s only to pull him in close by the waist, biting his lip as he figures out what he wants. Once he has, he tells the bartender his order (“A Corona, please”) and leans in close to Harry, mouth near the omega’s ear. “What do you want, babe?” he questions, hot breath hitting Harry.

The omega shivers and leans in even more to Louis’ touch than he had been before, eyes shutting briefly and a look of utter pleasure and happiness on his face. “St-strawberry margarita,” he whispers, head resting on Louis’ shoulder as the boy slouches and bends his knees a bit. Smiling, Louis voices the omega’s order loudly, hand rubbing small little circles into Harry’s lower back.

The bartender, Jaymi (also a mate of Louis’ who is an alpha happily bonded to one of the waiters, George), shoots Louis a knowing look before nodding his head. “Coming right up, Loubear!” he sings loudly, turning to grab a beer and removing its cap before starting on the margarita that Harry wanted.

Louis grabs his beer, taking a swig as he continues holding Harry close to his side. It feels both good and weird to have an omega pressed up to him like this. Good because it’s called nature and alphas and omegas are practically  _made_  for one another. Weird, because his omega is so much taller than him and it’s more like Louis the Alpha fits into Harry the Omega’s side (unless Harry is physically trying to make himself smaller so he can burrow against Louis’ neck, long hair tickling Louis’ cheek) and stereotypically it’s the alpha who looms over their omega. In all honesty, Louis kind of likes it this way. It makes him feel more confident that Harry  _knows_  Louis isn’t one of those scarily mean, massive alphas who’ve been known to hurt and beat their omegas. And, while maybe most alphas would feel upset about this, Louis doesn’t. He doesn’t want a partner that’s terrified shitless of him; he wants one who knows he’ll protect him until the dying breath and keep him warm and  _just take care of him_.

Which is why Louis wants to start now and woo over this omega.

Once Jaymi finishes the margarita, Louis takes his arm back from where it had been snaked around Harry’s waist, eager to carry the boy’s drink. Harry looks at him like he’s his personal hero or something when he does and it causes a warm, fuzzy feeling to spread through Louis’ whole body. It and this omega have him so completely distracted he doesn’t notice Ashton running to impress this alpha by hurrying with his drink that the two bump into each other.

Drinks go flying everywhere and Louis barely manages to catch the omega in front of him before he falls. The same can’t be said for  _his_  omega as he slips, falling backwards. What’s unknown to Louis is the fact that Harry is extremely klutzy and trips over his long legs on a daily basis. In horror, Louis looks over to his omega on the ground, clutching the back of his head and whimpering a bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'll love you forever for any kudos, bookmarks, or comments! My tumblr is louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com
> 
> AND, because I can, I'm going to advertise a little. If anyone here likes smut, I wrote this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1780342 and it would be fab if more people would read it. I'll of course have smut in this fic, but it won't be for awhile. 
> 
> THANKS HONEY BUNCHES OF OATS<33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Amanda for beta-ing for me!
> 
> And sorry this is a day late. I didn't send it to her until late yesterday so my bad. Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow just had to establish some teeny things that'll make sense later. Thanks for reading!

“Fuck, Lou, are you okay?”

The voice sounds extremely urgent and nervous. It’s putting Harry off a bit because all he did was bump his head. No big deal. Still, the amount of concern that’s obviously radiating off of Louis has the omega in him wanting to squeal with happiness. Sheepishly, he nods his head.

Louis crouches down next to him, not looking particularly happy as he cards his hands through Harry’s hair, feeling for a bump. Harry tries not to lean too much into his touch, but can’t help it because it feels _so good_ having an alpha touch him like this; _so right._

“Is he alright?” Someone else asks. Vaguely, Harry thinks it’s the waiter Louis bumped into, but he’s proven wrong when another voice begins to speak.

“I’m _so_ sorry for running into you like that, Lou! Just, I got distracted by that one alpha over there and I’m such a fucking airhead when I’m trying to show off,” the voice babbles, obviously frightened he’d get in trouble.

Louis doesn’t reply, too busy checking to make sure Harry is alright to bother paying any attention to the other omegas around him. “George, can you ask Jaymi for some ice?” he requests after a moment, hand moving to cup the back of Harry’s neck and he begins to massage his thumb into the pulse point. Harry thinks, happily, that it’s the place he’ll get bitten when he’s marked, mated, and someone’s _claimed_ him. The thought alone has him grinning dopily up at the anxious alpha.

A few moments later, George returns with ice and Louis takes it, quickly placing it against the area of his head where a bump formed. Honestly, Harry hadn’t even noticed the damn thing and it’s only adding to the proof he’s gathering of why Louis would make a great mate. He’s already taking better care of Harry than Harry himself.

Leaning forward, Louis’ lips are against his ears, similar in fashion to the way they were in the  position when they were ordering drinks. “Hey, darling. Do you mind if I pick you up and carry you? Just so the other nice omegas can clean up this mess, yeah?” the alpha questions, hot breath making Harry shiver and words about ‘other nice omegas’ making hot liquid jealousy flood his veins.

Nodding his head, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, heart beat racing loud and fast. Louis puts a hand where the plastic bag of ice is, wrapping his other arm around Harry’s back upper thighs, close to Harry’s bum but not quite touching. And, like the strong alpha he is, Louis easily picks Harry up, carefully walking back to their table.

They’re met with concerned looks and questions aimed at Harry. Harry scrunches his nose, hiding his face in Louis’ neck and inhaling deeply. He feels a bit overwhelmed with all the newfound attention. While the omega in him is basking in the attention, it would be even happier if it was only _Louis’_ attention focused on him and not the whole group. Being able to at least feel the alpha’s warmth and inhale his intoxicating scent is enough to soothe him.

“Guys, just give him a few,” Louis says in a stern tone, holding Harry closer to him. “I think he just needs some coddling.”

Harry keens, snuggling closer and rubbing his face against Louis’ skin. It’s an extremely omega thing for him. The more submissive gender finds comfort in these sorts of things. An alpha’s scent is one. Each alpha is uniquely different in scent but every omega has one scent that has the ability to make them feel light-headed and giddy, happy beyond imagination. Scientists are working to recreate the sensation through a drug of some sorts. So far, they’ve been luckless, but right now, Harry feels the opposite.

“It’s okay. Just a little bump,” Louis coos, carding his fingers through Harry’s soft waves (if Harry makes a bit of a purring sound that only Louis can hear, who’s to judge?) before putting the icepack back into place over the ‘little bump’.

Harry _knows_ he’s playing the bump up. When he glances over, Niall’s rolling his eyes but grinning goofily, shooting his thumbs up. The other two alphas are clueless, as often alphas are, but Zayn is studying him with those intense, knowing eyes. If Harry hadn’t been so comfortable here in Louis’ arms, he may have squirmed under the gaze.

Harry feels safe in Louis’ arms and it’s where he stays for the majority of the rest of the night.

Really, Harry’s mental range doesn’t extend further than _Louis_ and Louis’ doesn’t seem to extend further than _Harry_. It’s refreshing and it gives Harry hope as he snuggles closer and keeps inhaling Louis’ scent. He doesn’t even bother drinking again; Louis’ smell is plenty enough to get him drunk.

The group has done its best to include them into the conversation. Louis is seemingly focused on the discussion at hand, but Harry knows better. Louis keeps on looking at him with concern, occasionally putting down the icepack in order to pet Harry’s curls until the omega is purring again. He also leans down every now and again, whispering worried things like ‘ _are you alright?’_ or _‘it doesn’t hurt too much now, right?’_. Either way, Louis isn’t totally focused on what in essence he should be.

Not that Harry minds. If it means he gets to have Louis’ attention on him, he’s totally fine with it. In fact, he’s more than fine. He’s extremely pleased and basking in the attention of the unmated alpha, filling his whole body with a sort of warmth not even the finest liquor could provide.

So, Harry says nothing, still curled up on Louis’ lap from when the alpha had simply sat down with Harry in his arms. It’s a nice position and Harry watches the night dance on silently, content to play with Louis’ fingers, ignoring the dull ache at the back of his head.

**

It’s the end of the night and Harry is still in Louis’ arms. Not that Louis particularly cares in a way that would be considered negative. In fact, he _likes_ being able to hold Harry close to him. His inner alpha _craves_ the ability to take care of a submissive. It gives him pride to hear Harry purring and feel his cherubic face against his neck, obviously seeking alpha comfort. Which, Louis has the ability to offer. Despite their obvious size difference, Louis holds Harry close on his lap, taking part in the group discussion when needed but otherwise concentrating on the pretty omega in his lap.

In fact, much like the others are caught up in one another, Louis is concentrating so hard on the large omega he doesn’t notice how late it’s gotten.

However, Zayn, always watchful, recognizes the time.

“It’s quite late,” the regal omega muses from where he’s cuddled into a happy Liam’s side, a sated look on his face. “Maybe we should consider parting ways.”

From where Harry is pressed into Louis comes a grunt of protest. Louis almost wants to take part in the weak bout of protest but with a glance up at the clock, he realizes it _is_ late. And, well, he _does_ have classes come morning (well, _later_ that same morning).

With low noises of displeasure from all around, there’s a silent agreement that yeah, they should get going.

Harry whines, clinging onto Louis when the boy tries to disentangle himself from the omega.

“Babe,” Louis starts, voice soft and smooth. “It’s time to go home. It’s getting late.”

Harry frowns against Louis’ neck, only holding on more tightly to the smaller boy. Louis sighs. He himself is not looking forward to parting with the omega he already feels a bit attached to.

“I can walk you home,” Louis offers, feeling bad that they have to part so soon. His eyes slide over to Niall, wetting his lips. “Unless, of course, Niall is walking back with you.”

Niall connects eyes with who he assumes is Harry seeing as the omega’s lifted and turned his head in Niall’s direction. Niall then looks up at Josh, tugging at his arm so he can whisper something in his ear. With a knowing look shot at Louis ( _fucking bastard_ ), Josh nods slowly, smirking lightly.

“Nah, think I’m gonna head back with Josh,” Niall says quickly, winking at Harry. Louis supposes the wink wasn’t meant to be seen by him, so he pretends it wasn’t,  gripping onto Harry and standing up.

“Right then, I’ll walk Harry back home,” Louis says cheerfully, earning a pleased noise from Harry.

The rest of the group cheerily replies void of Zayn who instead watches like he knows something they don’t. _Typical._

Louis opts to ignore said irksome look, carrying the clinging Harry out of the nearing empty pub and calling out that he’d pay Zayn back later (Louis is _totally_ good for his word, _shut up_ ). Niall quickly stands up, stumbling over himself as he screams (a lot louder than necessary) at them to wait. Louis stops, turning to look as the omega dangles a set of keys as well as a phone. Coming up closer, he stuffs them into Harry’s back pockets, keys in and phone in the other, earning a whine from the omega as he presses his lips against Louis’ skin. Nodding to the boy, Louis thanks him before heading out into the chill darkness that lay outside.

It’s quieter outside though not completely silent. Louis supposes that’s what he gets for living in a city but tends to like it. He focuses his attention to where the large boy is nuzzling into his neck, wrapped up in him like a baby koala bear. Louis stifles a laugh. He feels _ridiculous_. Here he has an omega so big he could be mistaken for an alpha clinging onto him like Louis is a million times bigger and is strong enough to carry him forever and ever. And, well, _yeah_ ; he totally could. Louis’ an alpha. He’s made of practically pure muscle underneath his curves; it’s just not as obvious as that of bulky alphas. However, Louis doesn’t know which way Harry’s flat is. So, with a bit of reluctance, he attempts to put Harry down.

“Noo,” Harry whines, pressing his nose to Louis’ neck. “I don’t want to move.”

Louis sighs, secretly pleased by the clinginess of the omega. “Babe, I don’t know where we’re going,” he points out, moving the hand on Harry’s back up to scratch at Harry’s curls (and vaguely realizing he must’ve left the icepack behind. Oops?), emitting a purring noise from Harry.

“I can give you directions without you putting me down,” Harry counters, drawing little patterns at the back of Louis’ neck.

Louis rolls his eyes but decides against arguing. “Alright, which way, Harold?”

Harry lifts his face to beam up at Louis, immediately starting to animatedly give directions on where to go. Louis starts off, following the words of the boy in his arms and listening to the omega speak. It’s obvious Harry is rather nervous without the rest of the group there with them. He’s pressed himself closer against Louis, making it just a bit harder to carry him. He’s blabbering on and on in a way that’s completely _adorable._ Louis just grins fondly, listening to the deep, captivating voice as it sounds in the cool night air.

When they reach Harry’s apartment, Harry seems to grip on more tightly to Louis, eyes wide and sad as he tilts his head upwards. “I don’t want to say good-bye yet,” the omega admits, looking down sheepishly and trembling slightly.

Louis wants to coo at the sight but instead presses his lips to the top of Harry’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of the omega in his arms. “I’ll walk you upstairs, yeah?” he offers, not really want to part with Harry quite yet.

Harry nods eagerly, mossy eyes bright and filled with happiness at the idea. He leans up a bit, desirable lips pressed just before Louis’ ear (and Louis is totally _not_ affected in a way that makes his knees go weak. He’s just _not_ ). “The keys are in my back pocket. Can you get them for me?” the omega questions, innocence laced into his voice despite the question.

And really, Louis shouldn’t feel so intimidated as he does now. _He’s_ the alpha. If anyone should be feeling intimidated, it’s Harry. However, he _knows_ Harry is feeling more intimidated. His body is giving out waves of nervousness and fear. Louis has a feeling the tall omega thinks he’s going to be rejected. He can only imagine the amount of courage asking the question must’ve taken. The omega deserves to be awarded.

So, with a nod of his head, Louis slowly trails his hand down from the nape of Harry’s neck down to just above his arse, feeling the knobs of Harry’s spine and, due to his heightened alpha senses and the way he can easily tap into Harry’s emotions, the rapid beating of the submissive’s heart. He pauses before (and barely managing to because _fuck_ the omega might as well paint his damn legs black his jeans are so fucking tight) slipping his fingers into the pocket. It’s not a big deal and Louis’ done things that would be considered way more sexual before, but with Harry it feels like something in the energy around them is _different_. It’s making such a fucking simple act seem so big and almost intimate in a way. Which, it’s _ridiculous_. Louis shakes his mind of this, letting out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding before grabbing the keys (and maybe briefly wondering how Niall even managed to fit the keys in there because again, _skinny as fuck jeans_ ) and readjusting his hold on Harry so he only has one arm around him, Harry’s arms tight around his waist.

Carefully, Louis walks up the steps, listening as Harry instructs him to put the key with the Union Jack in to unlock this one door. Louis looks over, assuming the Irish flag key goes to unlock the flat door. Singling out the instructed key, Louis pressed it into the keyhole, unlocking it and pushing the door to the apartment complex open.

“It’s on the second floor,” Harry states quickly, leaning his head against Louis’ and letting out a soft breath. Nodding his head, Louis starts toward the elevator, earning a squeak of protest from Harry. Arching his brows, he looks down at Harry who blushes under the alpha’s gaze. “The elevator is broken,” he explains sheepishly, biting down on his lip but meeting Louis’ eyes. Quickly, as if realizing something, Harry blushes, cheeks even ruddier, and adds, “You don’t have to carry me. It was a lot to expect you to carry me all this way and, well, I’m really heavy and not like an omega at all and-”

Louis cuts him off by pressing his lips against Harry’s because _really_ ; he’s wanted to do it practically all night and it seems like an efficient way of shutting up the gorgeous, insecure boy in his arms. “Shh, you’re not heavy at all and you’re so much like an omega it _hurts_ ,” Louis says quickly, earning a huge grin and giggles from Harry.

“Okay,” comes a soft reply as Harry presses his face back against Louis, obviously inhaling. “Thank you.”

Louis simply hums, slowly starting up the stairs. While it’s not like Harry is too much to lift, carrying anyone up a flight of stairs isn’t exactly the easiest task. So, Louis takes his time, enjoying the silence as their scents mixed (Louis likes to think the smell is a sort of spicy sweet that could get addicting. Maybe Harry is thinking the same thing). Harry, for the most part, seems content with burrowing away against Louis. Once they reach the top floor, Harry directs ‘left’ and Louis heads towards the door on the left, grabbing the Irish flag door and unlocking the door to Harry’s flat.

“Harry, we’re here,” Louis remarks, not too fond of the idea of leaving Harry. Something was bugging him, and he couldn’t put a finger on it, but he didn’t want to leave Harry.

Harry just shakes his head, letting out a breath. “Please stay?” he questions in a shaky voice, eyes big and filled with nervousness. Louis must seem uncertain because Harry quickly blurts, “We don’t have to have sex or anything like that. I just-I hate sleeping alone and last night was the first time I didn’t have to and you’re really great so please don’t go.”

Louis feels his chest fill with jealous before quickly alighting with warmth as Harry blubbers on. Shaking his head, the alpha smiles fondly before sighing. “I’ll stay with you tonight,” he agrees, not letting go of Harry and instead starting to head inside, using his foot to kick the door shut behind them. “Where’s your room?”

Harry directs him and Louis enters said room, carefully putting Harry down onto his bed. “We should get changed,” he remarks, running a hand to push back his fringe. “Do you maybe have a shirt I could borrow?”

Harry nods quickly, getting up and going to a set of drawers, pulling out some articles of clothing. Louis takes the opportunity to look around the room, taking in how neat it seems and warm it feels. On the dresser Harry’s at, there’s some picture frames. Louis recognizes Niall in a few along with some other people that seem to be around their age, group consisting of a blonde girl, ginger boy, and brunette boy. In other photos, two woman who hold similarities to Harry pose with said omega, smiling largely (Louis assumes they’re Harry’s mum and sister because _logic_ ).

Harry snaps Louis’ attention back onto him, holding out a shirt. He’s since changed into just boxers without Louis even taking notice and is biting his lip. “I hope you don’t mind. I’m not big on a whole lot of clothes while I sleep,” the omega explains, chewing at his lip.

Louis nods, taking the shirt from Harry’s hand with a small ‘thank you’. He, not feeling shy as Harry obviously hadn’t been before, changes in front of Harry, slipping the too big shirt over his head.

Harry beams at him, grabbing his hand and chattering about an extra toothbrush they have that Louis can use as he leads him to the bathroom. Louis lets him, smiling as it all seems so domestic. They brush their teeth side by side, Harry’s eyes locked on Louis through the mirror. Once they’ve finished this up, they had back to Harry’s room.

Harry slips under the covers first, holding the blanket for Louis to follow. Which, he does, of course. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, cuddling closer to the boy and pressing his nose against the base of Harry’s neck. Harry is practically purring again, making himself comfortable, back against Louis’ chest. Their fingers somehow end up entangled and Louis’ smiling as he starts to drift off. It all seems so quick and maybe in the morning he’ll regret how attached he’s let himself get with this omega. He’s doubtful of it, though, and with that last though, he lets his eyes flutter shut, fully immersing himself in sleep.

Still, there’s that feeling in the pit of Louis’ stomach that something just isn’t right, but it goes ignored as the pair find a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are extremely rad and make me super happy. You can also contact me on tumblr at louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com if you need to. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my fabulous betas, Mimi and Amanda!

Harry wakes up the next morning, bleary-eyed and all warm and fuzzy feeling. He assumes it’s because Louis’ scent is _delicious_ ; a great start to his morning. He hums happily, burrowing his face in Louis’ neck and squirming closer, wanting to feel the warmth that’s radiating off of Louis. He wants said heat to seep through his bones and light him on fire. He knows it would burn, but only in the best of ways.

Louis lets out a grunt from where he’s being aroused from his sleep. Harry only feels a tad bit creepy as he watches the alpha stir from sleep.

Yesterday, one of the first things Harry had noticed about the boy was how _sharp_ he was. Where omegas tend be soft in facial features and personality, much like Harry himself, Louis is the exact opposite (not that Harry would think otherwise or anything. Louis _is_ an alpha. And a gorgeous one at that). Louis’ got sharp cheekbones and stone-like blue eyes, cutting through Harry’s soul like a knife.  
Right now, though, Louis is all soft and cuddly-looking in the warm, morning light. It casts shadows across his smooth, caramel skin.

Harry knows Louis is tough and brave, but right now he looks sweet and innocent. It makes the omega’s heart soar. He doesn’t want an alpha that’s always hard edges and coldness. No, he wants someone to protect and then, whenever he’s not protecting Harry from any dangers, cuddling him and making him feel _loved_.

Somehow, Harry has this intuition that Louis will be able to do just that.

When Louis awakes completely, Harry is quick to advert his eyes after a moment of eye contact, cheeks become ruddy as they heat up. He isn’t quite fond of getting found out, and right now he feels like that kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

However, Louis is quick to tilt Harry’s chin up, smiling gently at him. “Good morning,” he rasps out, eyes taking in the omega’s face with intent. Harry is pretty sure his voice could sell records.

“Morning,” Harry says quietly back in a rather sheepish tone, blush apparent on his cheeks. “Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you food?” He feels stupid for offering, but he’s nervous and this is all he has to fall back on at the moment.

Louis laughs, something that sounds like music to Harry’s ears, and nuzzles closer, smiling softly. “You don’t have to,” he mumbles, eyes closing for a moment. “Though, we should probably get going soon. University and all.”

Harry whined, shaking his head. “I can make it quickly,” he promises, eyes green and big and filled with hope. Harry isn’t sure why he wants this so badly. It’s just making the other boy breakfast. But he _does_. It’ll ease the omega in him. He hasn’t cooked for too many, if any, alphas and the idea is only growing more and more appealing by the second.

Louis smiles and nods his head. “Sure,” he grates out, offering the omega a smile. Harry is pretty sure Louis is only saying yes to make him happy, but somehow that makes it all the more worth it.

Slowly forcing himself out of bed (laying with Louis is just _so_ comfortable!), Harry trots out to the kitchen, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip as he decides what to make. Omelets and pancakes seem so cliché, but they’re also really easy. So is French toast, though. But what’s better? What sort of person is Louis? Maybe he doesn’t even like breakfast foods..

Feeling nervous, Harry decides on French toast because it’s the easiest to prepare and Louis _is_ nervous about being late for Uni. So, the curly-haired omega whips out the bread, eggs, milk, vanilla, and butter. Thinking he could wait on the syrup as it wasn’t necessary until after the food had been made, Harry pauses. What if the syrup is too cold because he hadn’t taken it out now when he had the opportunity to do so? Frowning, Harry grabs the bottle, taking it out and setting it on the counter before searching through the cabinets to see where the pan had gotten to (it had been Niall’s turn to put away the dishes and the fucking Irishman just threw things into random places, often to never be found again).

During this search, Harry doesn’t hear Louis make his way into the kitchen, an amused look on his face. “What’re you looking for?” the alpha questions in a rather curious tone.

Harry looks up, blushing at the sight of Louis’ bed tousled hair and sleepy face. Ducking his head back down, he quietly replies, “A pan. Niall puts things where they shouldn’t go. I don’t know why we even take turns with putting them away.” Despite his words, Harry’s voice is clearly laced with some sort of fond that could only be found when directed towards a best friend.

Louis hums, peering about the cabinets as he helps Harry look. “I wish I could better assist you but I’m not all too familiar with your kitchen. Or any kitchen, really,” he admits with a shrug, going onto his tippy-toes to check one cabinet.

Harry shrugs, looking over at Louis before continuing the search. “It’s okay,” he says in a soft tone. He doesn’t want to point out that he’s the omega; he should probably know right away where cooking supplies are. It’s a common thing to expect omegas to cook, clean, and do things that are often considered quite domestic. Even Niall is at least decent in the kitchen, but Harry has strived to be the best since even before he presented. He just had always had the feeling that it’d be needed, and right now he’s praying that his skills make up for the fact that the other omega has left it in such an uncluttered mess.

When the pan is finally found by Harry, the omega lets out a cheer, whipping it out and turning to grin, dimples fully showing, at Louis. “Found it!” he says excitedly, holding up the pan in case Louis hadn’t gotten why Harry had been cheering.

Louis gives Harry a thumb’s up, closing the cabinet he had been searching through and turning to look at Harry. “Do you need my help?” he questions, head cocked to the side and blue eyes studying Harry’s face.

Harry is quick to shake his head, heading to the stove and turning his head. As much as he’d love to have Louis near him as he cooked, he wants to impress the alpha, not give him a cooking lesson. So, he politely asks Louis to just watch as he turns on the stove. He grabs a large bowl and starts cracking the eggs into it before adding some milk and then a dash of vanilla. After mixing the concoction, Harry places the bread into the bowl in order to soak up the liquid. He grabs a fork and pokes holes into the bread, leaving it there while he attends the pan on the stove. Taking the stick of butter, he unwraps it before simply buttering up the already hot pan, substance sizzling as it touches the hot, black surface. Satisfied that everything is ready and the bread is soggy enough but not so soggy it’ll break apart, Harry grabs the fork and the bowl before going back to his previous position near the stove. Carefully, he moved the piece of bread into the hot pan, listening to it sizzle as he moves to put a smaller piece of bread into what’s left of the egg, milk, and vanilla mix, planning to feed himself as well.

All the while, Louis watches carefully, almost as if he’s accessing Harry. The omega can feel his cerulean colored eyes boring into his body as he flits back and forth, nervously chewing at his bottom lip. He _desperately_ wants to be a good boy-a good _omega_ worthy of Louis’ praise. It’s why he wants this to all go perfectly. He wants Louis to love his food and think to himself, ‘ _wow, this omega is definitely a keeper_ ’.

Of course, this is silly, really. Harry _knows_ it’s going to take more than cooking to hook Louis in. Louis is a class-A alpha and Harry is a class-B omega. He’s lucky to even be having _this_ much attention from the other. Still, Harry can _feel_ a natural connection between them. He wonders if Niall felt this with Josh or if Zayn feels it every day when he’s with Liam. Maybe, if he’s lucky, Harry will feel it every day, too.

Reminding himself to step back a bit because he’s only _just_ met Louis, Harry flips the bread around so the other side can cook, too, before moving to grab a plate. “So,” he begins, long curls falling into his eyes. “What’re you majoring in?”

Honestly, Harry is curious. He wants to know _everything_ about Louis. Well, at least as much as he can. He is utterly fascinated with the alpha and it’s maddening in a way.

Louis shrugs as he leans back against the counter, watching Harry dish out the French toast onto a bright red plate, taking it gratefully and drizzling some syrup on according to his liking. Humming, he waits for Harry to start cooking, seemingly not want to be rude by starting to eat without the omega eating as well. “I’m hoping to major in something in the field of law,” he remarks, scraping at the syrup with a fork Harry assumes he had grabbed from the cutlery drawer.

Harry nods, flipping the second piece of French toast over where it’s sitting in the pan. Law is good. Alphas have such dominant, forceful personalities that it makes them perfect for arguing and getting their points across. Also, it’s always a plus when looking for a mate if the alpha has a good-paying job. Most of the time, omegas can’t get the jobs that alphas and even betas can. It’s just something about how they’re the ‘weaker’ sex. Really, Harry isn’t fond of the whole thing, but it is what it is. So, it’s good that Louis is planning to be a lawyer. Not that Harry really cares. Honestly, he’d be interested if Louis was planning to be a janitor.

Harry nods, wetting his lip. “Wow,” he says, obviously impressed as he grabs another plate, preparing to dish out the last piece of French toast. “You must study a lot.”

Louis shrugs, not saying anything more. The whole thing seems a bit too vague, but Harry says nothing, distracted by Louis asking if they want to go sit at a table to eat together. Harry nods, turning off the stove and moving the pan to the sink; he can clean it after they eat.

So, the duo sit down at a table, eating and talking until Louis insists he needs to get going, tone sounding regretful. Not about the whole ordeal, Harry hopes, but rather about the fact that the alpha has to leave so soon.

Thus, Harry follows Louis, resembling a small puppy, as the boy brushes his teeth and puts on his clothes from the night before. Biting his lip, Harry stops and insists that Louis borrow something of his that’s clean. Louis accepts and takes a shirt Harry hands him. It’s one that’s a bit too small on Harry, personally, but it seems to fit Louis well enough.

Harry changes his own clothes even though he doesn’t have his classes until eleven and it’s only nine now. He starts to walk Louis out, but the boy pauses, turning to look at him. “I want to see you again,” Louis starts, blue eyes boring into Harry’s green ones. “As soon as possible, honestly.”

Harry blushes, nodding his head quickly. “Whenever you want,” he says, fighting to hide the wide grin that’s spreading itself across his face. He’s pretty sure he’s failing, but that’s okay seeing as Louis is also having a hard time biting back his own big smile.

“Great! Tonight then?” Louis suggests, shuffling his feet a bit.

It’s all a bit quick, _too_ quick. Almost way too quick to feel like reality, but that’s okay. Harry is pleased with the pace so he nods his head quickly, fumbling with his fingers.

“Great,” Louis chirps, leaning forward to peck Harry’s cheek, in return causing the younger boy to blush furiously. “I’ll pick you up at six? Six thirty? Whichever time’s best for you, Harry.”

Harry feels a bit overwhelmed by it all, honestly, but he agrees to six thirty as he walked Louis down and out of the apartment.

Louis waves as he starts to walk down the street, and Harry waves back as he watches the alpha leave. His heart is beating a million miles per hour and excitement is causing his whole body to thrum. Once Louis is out of sight, he turns and goes back into the complex and up into his flat, shutting the door behind him and letting out a (not so) manly squeal.

**

“So, Louis, huh?”

It’s an hour later and Niall’s returned home, hair ruffled and a dopey expression on his face. He’s digging through a bowl of cocoa puffs as he interrogates Harry for all the ‘dirty details’. He’s already apologized profusely for the whole Josh thing, but Harry’s shrugged it off, insisting that it’s totally fine. Which, well, it _is._ Harry has Louis; he’s thankful for the whole thing. If Niall and Josh hadn’t been meant for each other he wouldn’t have found Louis. So, in a way he should really be thanking the Irish omega.

Harry shrugs, cleaning the pan he had used earlier when he had been cooking for Louis.

Niall isn’t satisfied with this answer, and he makes some sort of weird, whining noise. “ _Harry_ , c’mon! What happened last night?” he presses, blue eyes focused on Harry intently.

Harry shakes his head, frowning. “Nothing happened! We just cuddled,” he defends himself, moving to place the pan in their shitty excuse of a dishwasher.

Niall grins, resembling the Cheshire Cat from the one Disney movie. “Cuddling _is_ something,” the blonde points out before shoving another spoon of cocoa puffs into his mouth (he doesn’t wait to finish the mouthful before starting to talk again, but Harry’s used to it by now). “Cuddling is, like, having your alpha protect you and keep you all safe. I’d say it’s almost more intimate than facking.”

This Niall revelation has Harry blushing profusely, shaking his head quickly. “Not true,” he protests, leaning back against the counter where Louis had been earlier, picking at the hem of his shirt. “Everyone cuddles. Just friends cuddle. _We_ cuddle.”

Niall snorts. “Yeah, we cuddle, but I doubt it’s anything like an omega and an alpha cuddle. In fact, I _know_ it’s not because I cuddled with Josh last night. So, cuddling Louis is different than cuddling me and you _know_ it,” he declares, using his spoon to point at Harry in an accusing way, one eyebrow arched.

Harry sighs, partially knowing he was getting _nowhere_ with the other omega. “Fine. It was something and I really liked it,” the green-eyed omega admits, looking up at his best friend. “And I think he liked it, too. I mean, he asked me on a date tonight. That’s a good thing, right?”

Niall’s eyes widen significantly in a way Harry often finds comical, huge grin spreading across his face. “ _Harry!_ This is great. What if he’s the one?” Niall chatters excitedly, bouncing up and down.

It’s times like these where Harry is grateful for a friend like Niall. The blonde always gets so excited for Harry and it warms the taller omega’s heart. Their friendship is very important, and sometimes he can’t believe he’s got a friend like Niall. Sure, Niall fucks up sometimes (clearly), but for the most part he’s a great friend who’s always there for Harry.

Harry blushes, biting his lip at the thought. What if Louis _is_ the one? Harry is hoping he is, but he shrugs, smiling happily. “Yeah, that’d be pretty nice,” he mutters softly, moving a hand to tug at his loose waves. “He’s really nice, Ni. I just feel like there’s a connection between us.”

Niall nods, understanding perfectly. “Can’t let him get away,” he remarks, shoveling another mouthful of chocolate cereal into his mouth. “Seems like a keeper.”

Harry nods, smiling to himself. There’s a few moments of silence where Harry just stands as Niall finishes his breakfast. He isn’t sure what Niall is doing himself (outside of eating, obviously), but he’s deep in thought, thinking about the whole situation. This could be a fairytale come true if everything works out and that thought has Harry’s tummy twisting in knots and butterflies bursting from their cocoons. Harry really wants this to come true, but he isn’t sure if it will.

After Niall has washed his bowl out and haphazardly tossed it into the dishwasher, he turns to Harry, crossing his arms. “So,” he starts, trying to seem as casual as possible. “What’re you wearing?”

Harry scrunches his nose before rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. I’ve got about eight hours to decide,” he points out, trying to seem cool about it. He hadn’t even _thought_ about getting a good outfit. He probably _would_ need to look good. He did want to impress Louis.

Niall shakes his head. “You’ve got classes in half an hour until three, so technically that’s only about three,” the blonde states in a confident tone. “But I can _totally_ help out. I’m a fashion expert!”

Niall then proceeds to strike some sort of pose Harry assumes is supposed to represent a model of some sorts, and Harry breaks out into a sort of cackle, shaking his head at his best mate. “You’re so odd,” he giggles, starting towards the kitchen exit.

“I’m facking _gorgeous_ ,” Niall yells after him as he runs to grab his bag from his room.

Harry just shakes his head, picking up his bag from where he had neatly put it earlier that same morning. Slinging it over his shoulder, he waits for Niall to come out, chatting amicably as Harry listens. It’s a mixture of _Louis_ and _Josh_ , but it’s nice.

Finally, Harry feels like both he and Niall are completely true omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are loved, appreciated, and encouraged.
> 
> AND, I hate to advertise but I'm gonna, if anyone's into roleplaying on tumblr, we've got an all-male abo verse inspired roleplay just starting up that we'd love to get some more apps for. The link is [here](http://aborp.tumblr.com/) so I'd love it if you guys checked it out. Thanks!
> 
> I hate to say this, but I'm feeling extremely un-confident with my writing right now. Because of this, I doubt I'll be posting very soon or next week at all. I'll let you know if I decide to delete this or put it on hiatus, but right now I just don't want to post shitty writing. Thank you for understanding and sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry for the delay! Between a busy social life, computer problems, and then having to re-write half of the chapter because my computer sucks, it's been a long time since I last updated and I apologize profusely. I wish I was one of those cool, nice authors that add another 2k to their chapter, but this is only about .8k extra. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and I'll try to update more. I wan to try to get this story done with, but there's a lot more planned so I'm not sure if that'll happen any time soon. Anyways, thank you as usual to my two lovely betas, Amanda and Mimi, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It’s now six, and Harry is, to put it lightly, freaking the fuck out.

Niall’s sitting on Harry’s bed, munching on some crisps while Harry begins his descent into madness. First, he picks an outfit, contemplates if it’s good enough, switches one of the items, tries on said outfit, and finds himself severely disappointed. He then changes out of those clothes and repeats the vicious cycle. Isn’t it said that doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results is insanity? Harry is definitely going crazy.

“ _Niall_ ,” the omega whines, big green eyes filled to the brink with desperation. “Fucking help me!”

Niall looks up, in the middle of stuffing a handful of the potato snack into his mouth. Harry’s pretty sure that a few have fallen, but he’ll deal with that problem later. Right now he needs Niall to help him because he _needs_ to be perfect for this date tonight. In Harry’s mind, a lot is riding on this. He can’t afford to fuck up and have Louis leave him. He feels desperate, but in reality it’s exactly what he is.

Niall sighs, hopping off the bed, putting the crisps down and wiping his greasy fingers on his jeans. “Honestly, Harry, you’ve looked great in everything so far,” Niall begins to say, but Harry isn’t having any of that.

“ _Niall_ , these all made me look like a walrus,” Harry complains, tossing multiple shirts the blonde’s way before continuing on. “And these? These make it look like I have no arse and aren’t male omegas supposed to have a decent ass?” His tone has reached a shaky level of fear as he throws about five pairs of black skinny jeans that all look exactly the same to the other omega.

Niall quickly moves to try to calm down the flustered omega, a frown playing at his lips. “Harry, breathe,” he requests, tugging the taller boy into a hug. “It’s going to be okay. Louis’ gonna love you regardless of what you wear, okay?”

Harry isn’t quite sure if he believes that exactly, but he just offers a small nod as Niall lets go of him and starts searching through the mess of clothes on the bedroom floor.

“Now... What about this,” Niall suggests, holding up a white scoop-neck briefly before some jeans that may or may not actually be jeggings take their place up in the air. “And these?”

Harry sniffs, frowning at the choice of clothing, clearly unsure. Niall sighs, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. “The shirt shows of your bird tattoos and you can’t get tighter than jeggings save for painting your legs black,” he coxes, holding out the articles for Harry to try on. Sighing, the curly-haired boy gives in and grabs the clothes from Niall, still feeling doubtful but agreeing to, at the very least, try on Niall’s outfit choice.

Going into the bathroom so he can ‘make a proper entrance’ (Niall’s words, not his own), Harry begrudgingly changed into the leggings and shirt, smoothing any creases and looking in the mirror a moment. He’s nervous about this whole night and it would just help so much if he could at the minimum look decent in _one_ outfit…

So, Harry walks out, feeling sheepish as he looks down at his feet, awaiting Niall’s final judgment call.

There’s an audible intake of breath, leaving Harry feeling confused. Looking up, he arches a brow at Niall, wondering why the omega is smiling like crazy. “What?” he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Niall shakes his head, grinning like a madman. “If I were an alpha, I’d totally fack you,” he promises, offering Harry a thumb’s up. “Louis’ll _love_ it!”

With those words, Harry’s face breaks out into a grin. “You really think so?” he questions, tone excited and eyes wide.

Niall nods enthusiastically. “He won’t know what hit him,” he promises, patting Harry on the back.

Harry lets out a breath, hoping Niall is right. He wants, for once, to feel pretty and be appreciated. He can only pray that Louis will do this for him.

**

It’s six thirty and the nerves have built up inside Harry. Currently, he feels close to being sick. He’s going through countless different scenarios in his head, all so negative they’re making him shake a bit in the spot he’s taken to on the couch. What if Louis thinks he looks stupid? Or what if he bored Louis during their date? Worst yet, what if he thinks things are going great when Louis _doesn’t_. Overall, rejection is scaring the fuck out of him. He doesn’t want to be made a fool of.

However, it only takes a few more minutes for his flat’s buzzer to go off.

“Niall!” Harry yells at, a new wave of terror washing over him.

Niall runs out, looking extremely alarmed with a coat hanger in hand. “What? What’s going on?” he exclaims, blue eyes wide as he holds up the coat hanger (Harry isn’t sure he’ll be going to Niall in the case of an emergency that involves someone fighting off a burglar).

Harry doesn’t have time to say anything, instead blanching when the buzzer goes off, too afraid to answer it.

Niall sighs, rolling his eyes as he goes to press the button. “Hello?” he answers.

“Hey! This is Louis,” an angelic voice greets over the shitty intercom. “I’m here to pick up Harry? We have a date.”

Harry lets out a little whine as Niall chirps out, “Right, of course! He’ll be right down!”

Harry is protesting as Niall pushes him out. He _isn’t_ ready for this. He’s going to suck and Louis will never, _ever_ talk to him again. Niall all but kicks Harry out of their flat, demanding that he have a good time- _or else_.

So, Harry is left to walk down the flight of stairs, giving himself a silent pep talk as he does so. Because he _can_ do this. In fact, he totally fucking _deserves_ this. He _wants_ to be happy. Louis can do that; maybe.

Harry only has a moment to doubt things before he’s opening the door to his apartment complex and revealing the beautiful alpha that’s asked him out on this date tonight.

“Hi,” Louis breathes out, eyes raking up and down Harry’s body, causing a blush to creep onto the omega’s face. “You look _incredible_ , Harry.”

“Hi,” Harry giggles out, stepping out from the doorway and in return closer to Louis. “And thank you; you don’t look so bad yourself.” And he didn’t. Louis was dressed in some dark wash skinnies with a black tee-shirt (with some band’s logo on it). Over it was a dark blazer, one that wasn’t too fancy or too casual. And, well, Louis looked _hot_. It had Harry’s heart beat racing and embarrassing fantasies flowing through his head.

Louis smiles, offering Harry his hand to take. “Ready to go, beautiful?” he questions, blue eyes boring into Harry’s green ones.

Harry nods quickly, taking Louis’ hand and totally _not_ screaming on the inside (because he’s not _that_ much of a silly omega). Louis’ hand, despite the fact that he's the alpha, is a bit smaller than Harry’s own big paw (it’s okay, though, because Harry has a feeling that there’s something else Louis has that’s big). Still, they fit, fingers lacing together as Louis tugs Harry along, chattering excitedly about what he has planned. Harry looks down at him in utter awe, a huge smile breaking across his face. This all seems so _right_. Harry can’t really describe the feeling and isn’t sure if he even _wants_ to. Part of him just wants to keep this private, something for just him and (hopefully) Louis.

Louis keeps chattering, tone confident for the most part (though Harry is pretty sure he can hear just a _hint_ of nervousness in his tone). It’s amazing how he can fully intrigue Harry like this, talking about nonsense but sounding so enthusiastic about ‘why Spiderman is better than Batman’ that it’s utterly _adorable_.

It goes on like this until they reach some sort of quaint little Italian restaurant and _god_ ; Harry can already tell Louis is just _so_ cheesy. But he loves it; Harry is cheesy himself. A cheesy, romantic partner will make for a match made in heaven.

Louis holds the door open for the omega, releasing Harry’s hand for that moment. The taller boy walks in, eyes wide as he takes in their surroundings. The restaurant is quaint, but in an adorable sort of way. It seems almost _magical_ , little candles lighting up tables for two. It takes Harry’s breath away and he turns to grin at Louis, biting down on his lip. “This is amazing,” he breathes out, causing Louis to beam with pride.

“I’m glad you think so,” Louis says sweetly, placing a hand at the small of Harry’s back in order to lead him towards the table a young beta is leading them towards. “It’s one of my favorite places. I usually wait until after the first date to come here, but you seem too special for it not to be tonight.”

At that comment, Harry blushes profusely, huge, dopey grin on his face. “Thank you,” he mumbles, his words barely audible as they arrive at a table. It’s towards the back corner in a secluded area. Odds are, they’ll rarely be disturbed save for their server. It has Harry feeling both scared (because what if he runs out of things to say?) and excited (because he’ll basically have Louis all to himself).

Harry takes a seat as Louis pulls the chair out for him. Once he’s sat down, Louis pushes him in, a total gentleman. If he was the type, Harry would most definitely be swooning right now (luckily, he isn’t, so that saves him some embarrassment).

Their waiter comes over, introducing himself as ‘JJ’. “I’ll be your waiter for the rest of the night. Can I start you gentleman off with a drink?” JJ questions, smiling at them.

Louis looks up at Harry, arching a brow. The omega simply bites his lip and shrugs. In all honesty, he sort of wants Louis to order for him. It’s the very ‘alpha-omega’ thing to do, and that little fact excites him.

And Louis does.

“We’ll have two glasses of Pinot Grigio, please,” Louis requests, smiling softly at their beta waiter before his eyes go back to rest on Harry and JJ leaves them alone.

Harry nods his approval, tapping his fingers on his upper thigh. He’s trying to contain the nerves, but it’s _so damn hard_ when Louis is looking at him like _that_. Taking in a deep breath, Harry’s eyes flit to his lap. It’s probably obvious how terrified about all of this he is and he’s more than sure it’s off-putting to Louis. He probably thinks he’s a _pathetic_ excuse for an omega. That very train of thought has Harry trying to duck his head even more.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

The questions jolts Harry from his nervousness, eyes big as he looks up to meet a pair of concerned blue ones.

“Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?” Harry squeaks out, fidgeting a bit.

Louis bites his lip, a flash of what Harry thinks is nervousness flashing through his eyes. He doesn’t know what the alpha is going to do next and he’s a tad bit afraid to find out. “You know,” Louis starts, looking down. “You don’t have to do this. Like, go on a date with me. I’d completely understand if you didn’t dig me in that way.”

And _what_? No. _No, no, no, no_. That’s the opposite of what Harry wants. He’s just _scared_ , so, _so_ fucking scared. But that doesn’t mean he wants to end this date with Louis. That scary feeling? It’s also fucking exhilarating.

Which is why Harry takes a deep breath and quickly shakes his head no. “No, I’m just really, really nervous,” he confesses, green eyes flitting down to his lap. “I don’t really go on too many dates.”

It’s quiet a moment before Harry hears the sound of Louis snorting and a chair getting pushed back. Looking up, he’s greeted by pretty blue eyes looking down at him with concern. Louis places a cautious hand on Harry’s shoulder and the omega’s grateful for the new found weight (it’s solid and it makes him feel like he won’t drift away). Sucking in a deep breath, Harry keeps his eyes trained on Louis, ready for whatever the boy has to say.

“You don’t need to be nervous around me,” Louis says in a soft tone. “Making you nervous is the last thing I want to do. I want you to be able to trust me and to feel safe with me.”

Harry’s eyes go to slide back down but Louis’ hand tilts his chin up, so the omega is naturally obliged to meet the alpha’s eyes. “I want to get to know you, Harry Styles,” Louis mumbles, eyes gazing into Harry’s. “I think you’ve caught my attention and I want to be able to get yours.”

Before Harry can reply and embarrass himself (most likely by admitting to the fact that Louis already has his attention and quite fully at that), JJ comes back over, a glass of wine in each hand. “Your Pinot Grigio,” he announces, place the wine glasses onto the table carefully. “Are you two ready to order?”

Louis’ eyes flicker to Harry’s a moment before moving to JJ. “I think we’re going to need another minute,” he replies, voice apologetic. “Afraid I was distracting my lovely omega here a bit.”

And if Harry’s heart is swelling and beating fast at that comment, well, nobody has to know, right?

JJ leaves and Louis returns to his seat, picking up the menu and letting his eyes roam freely. Harry decides to do the same, wondering what all there is to eat here. He’s given a few choices of Italian dishes. He notes that this isn’t a place that makes _everything_ , and it’s a sure sign of how nice this restaurant is. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too hard because Louis thinks he’s special enough to go to such a nice place on the _first_ date.

“Know what you want?” Louis questions after a moment, blue irises visible from just behind the menu.

Shaking his head, Harry blushes. “I know there aren’t a lot of choices, but it all sounds really good,” he confessed, ducking his head. Great. He probably came off as fat or greedy. Not that there’s anything wrong with either, but he’s pretty sure it’s not the appearance most omegas strive for.

But Louis simply laughs, the crinkles by his eyes making an appearance. “Why don’t you tell me the two you think sound the nicest and we’ll get both and just share?” the alpha suggest, putting his menu down.

Harry nods, smiling a bit (or a lot if the craters in his face are anything to go by). “Okay; what about the lasagna and…” Harry pauses, eyes flitting over the choices once more. “Spaghetti and meatballs? We can pretend we’re in ‘Lady and the Tramp’.”

Louis grins, nodding his head. “Will you be my Lady?” he questions in a teasing manner, reaching a hand out to squeeze Harry’s wrist.

Harry blushes but still nods his head, chewing at his bottom lip. “Will you judge me if I say yes?”

Louis shakes his head, a fond look in his eyes. “Not at all. Just so long as you’re fine with a tramp like me.”

All too soon, JJ comes over and they place their orders, Louis requesting some garlic bread to be brought out before the food. Once their waiter is gone with their menus, he shrugs at Harry. “The garlic bread here is killer,” he explains, reaching for his glass of wine (honestly, Harry’s been so caught up in _Louis_ that he forgot about his). “You’ll love it.”

Harry hums, not doubting the alpha at all. Odds are, Harry would agree that he hates Matt Healy if Louis told him he did (and that’s saying a lot because Matt Healy is arguably one of the fittest betas _ever_ ). Reaching for his own glass, the younger of the two takes a careful sip as Louis begins to talk.

Soon, they’re shooting questions back and forth as they wait for the food to be prepared. They asks questions about each other’s families (Harry has one sister while Louis is the eldest of three, one sister and one brother), music preferences (Harry is a sucker for the Arctic Monkeys and the 1975 while Louis is more of a fan of the Fray and the Killers but both can agree that Bowie was a fucking _genius_ ), first kisses (Harry had awkwardly kissed some beta girl when he was about twelve and did _not_ enjoy it while Louis had kissed his ex-boyfriend way before they actually started dating), and finally their plans for the future (Harry wants to own his own bakery and Louis is in Uni studying business). It’s all more in depth and more animated than that and with the glass of wine (he’s a lightweight, _shut up_ ), Harry’s starting to feel more at ease and relaxed, chewing on the garlic bread (brought out by the reliable JJ sometime in the midst of their conversation) as he listens to Louis go on about how much he loves university.

When food gets there, the pair lapse into a comfortable silence, sharing the two plates. Occasionally, much to Harry’s utter delight, Louis will insist on feeding the omega forkfuls of whatever he’s eating. The too tall omega is basically having the night of his life and he isn’t keen on it ending anytime soon.

But, soon they’ve eaten their fill, wineglasses having emptied sometime shortly ago (despite Louis ordering them both a second glass). The next time JJ comes over to check on them, Louis asks for the check.

Looking over at Harry with an apologetic smile, the alpha starts to speak. “I figured we could go get ice cream for dessert? I know this great place down the road that I think you’d enjoy.”

Harry nods, smiling. “We don’t have to,” he trails off, not wanting to be a bother.

“We will if you want to,” Louis shoots back, quirking a brow. “Do you want to, Harry Styles?”

And Harry nods so quickly it’s crazy. Louis just smiles and deals with paying for dinner (like a proper gentleman, _wow_ ) once JJ returns with the check. Once that’s done and settled, Louis stands up, offering Harry his hand (and, of course, the omega takes it).

Walking out, the night air has cooled significantly, nipping at Harry. He lets out a shiver and immediately finds a tan arm wrapping around him.

“Cold?” a puff of warm air asks, hitting his neck as the beautiful alpha speaks.

Harry nods, leaning into Louis’ hold. “A bit,” he admits, smiling. “It’s nice to have you here to warm me up, though.”

Louis laughs and it sounds like bells ringing. “Of course! What are alphas for, right?”

Harry doesn’t reply, instead letting out a small hum as they begin their walk.

Pretty soon, Louis is leading them to some small parlor. It’s nothing really fancy but it brings a smile to Harry’s face nonetheless. He’s a bit disappointed that Louis has to let go of him in order to open the door for him, but he’s happy to enter and intertwine their fingers instead.  
The inside of the place is quaint and fun. Colorful, checkered tiles line the floors and then continue on to make a mural on the back wall of what Harry assumes is ice cream. There’s small little chairs whose wire backs make a sort of heart shape, red cushions looking very inviting. Some sort of pretty, classical tune is playing and Harry guesses it’s from the Romantic Era of music. Tugging Louis forward, he peers down at all the ice cream, taking in everything with the eyes full of wonder.

Louis points out his favorite flavors and Harry licks his lips, trying to figure out which flavor he should get. In the end, he settles on a scoop of mint chip while Louis orders strawberry. Once the man behind the counter has given them their frozen treat, Louis pays for it before leading Harry to one of the window seats.

“So, how am I doing so far?” Louis questions, shooting a somewhat sheepish look Harry’s way.

Harry can feel a smile creeping up onto his face, so he ducks his head a bit and licks at the ice cream once. “I’d say pretty well,” he admits before going back to lick at his ice cream, face flushed.

Louis practically _beams_ at this response, taking a lick of his own ice cream before speaking again. “I’m glad to hear that,” he hums, gaze heavy on Harry. Harry can feel his heart rate pick up significantly, but he just smiles and continues to have a go at his ice cream.

Louis starts to talk before he’s finished dessert, going on about various things. Harry listens attentively, mostly because he likes the sound of the alpha’s voice so much. He doesn’t want any of this to end ever, but soon they’ve eaten their cones and are empty-handed (Harry tries not to look too disappointed when Louis stands up).

“Shall I walk you home now?” Louis questions, an easy grin on his face.

Harry just shrugs, still smiling as he stands up and reaches for Louis’ hand. The two walk out of the shop together and Harry is pulled close once they’re outside. They walk back to Harry’s apartment in a comfortable silence, the omega sinking into the alpha’s warmth. Once they’re there, Harry desperately doesn’t want to say good-bye.

Louis walks him up the stairs, smiling up at him. “I had a really good time tonight,” he says softly, squeezing Harry’s hand.

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip to contain the huge grin spreading across his face. “I had a really good time tonight, too,” he admits, leaning his forehead against Louis’.

It only takes a moment for their lips to connect. It’s nothing dirty. Rather, it’s sweet and chaste and the perfect kiss for a first date. Harry can describe it in the most cheesy of ways. Fireworks, sparks, _heaven_. It leaves Harry’s cheeks rosy and Louis eyes crinkly once they’ve pulled away from one another.

“I’ll see you again soon. Good night, my darling,” Louis whispers into the night air, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before starting to walk away.

Harry just stares dumbfounded as Louis disappears into the night, feeling quite possibly the happiest he’s ever been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do know some of these things don't quite fit, but it'll all make sense later. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am sososo sorry for the delay! I blame my AP classes taking up so much and then most of my creative energy being applied to my Creative Writing course. Hopefully once we're done with fiction and moved onto poetry I'll be able to update more. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry if this chapter is not so exciting. It's more a filler chapter than anything and I'm sorry if it seems like things are going oddly fast between the two; it'll all make sense in the future.
> 
> Thirdly, the boys are beautiful live and I'm still feeling sad from my concert weekend being over): 
> 
> Anywho, I'll try to be better at updating when I can. As always, a huge thanks to my lovely betas (Mimi and Amanda). Hopefully this chapter isn't too awful!

Harry wakes up the next morning, feeling like he could float away up into the clouds. His date the night before had been utterly _perfect_. Louis is _perfect_.

Sighing softly, the gangly omega smiled into his pillow, heart rate picking up at just the mere thought of the night he had spent with the alpha. Harry, embarrassingly enough, is extremely eager to see Louis again. It is something that’s in the front part of his mind currently, gnawing away at his insides with a particular eagerness.

It’s the sole reason that, despite the fact that he’s got no classes that day and should be sleeping in, Harry forces himself out of bed. Searching for his phone, he picks up the electronic device, swiping to unlock and read any text messages he may have received during his slumber.

Not surprisingly, there’s a few from Niall (inappropriate and proof that the blonde is most likely at Josh’s), a couple from his sister, and, something that makes Harry want to fucking _squeal_ , a text from Louis.

Bypassing the first few texts from the boring, non-Louis people, Harry taps on the message app before going to Louis’. His dimples slowly become more and more apparent as he reads on, soaking in every single word with enthusiasm common to omegas. The message states that Louis had had fun the night before and is looking forward to seeing Harry again (hopefully sometime soon).

The fact that the beautiful alpha appears to be just as excited over this whole ordeal as the omega is has Harry’s heart rate picking up a couple beats.

It’s no surprise that the omega is quick to text the gorgeous alpha back immediately, eager for their relationship to blossom.

**

Weeks slowly start to go by with Louis and Harry becoming closer and closer. It’s an utter dream come true for the both of them.

They get ice cream, lunch, dinner, snuggling, movies, and just a shitload of things that people who are _dating_ prefer doing with one another. Because they are most definitely boyfriends now. _Alpha and omega boyfriends_. Harry thinks they’re fucking _beautiful_ together.

Every moment with Louis is sweet and Harry can’t help but cherish every single one. Louis is the ultimate catch; funny, kind, handsome, courteous, intelligent, _perfect_. He’s almost too perfect for Harry to actually believe he’s real. But, he is and it’s fucking wonderful.

Currently, they’re sat together in a small park, the smell of fresh air leaving both boys feeling refreshed. It’s a nice change from their usual scene, honestly. Lately, both Louis and Harry had been turning dates into study sessions (ones with lots of make-out breaks, of course) and spending their time in cafes or one of their rooms.

While being constantly with the other has its definite perks, Harry isn’t one for being cooped up and kept away from the sunshine that awaits him in the outside world. Louis, from what Harry’s observed, seems too energetic to like staying inside for too long, either.

So, this is a nice change.

Louis’ got his back up against a tree, beanie-clad head resting backwards. Harry has decided that Louis’ lap is the perfect, makeshift pillow (and it’s convenient for just staring up into the alpha’s eyes, of course. They’re a much prettier blue than the sky stretching up above). Louis has taken to carding his fingers softly through soft waves of Harry’s hair, occasionally letting his blunt fingers scratch at Harry’s scalp and successfully omitting a slight purring sound from the younger of the two. The omega takes his time trying to memorize every flaw and perfection etched into the features of Louis’ face (even Louis, though mostly made of perfections, has endearing little flaws that take Harry’s breath away, cheesily enough). As usual, Harry appreciates both and has the boy down to memory just a bit better. He briefly wonders if more people as pretty as Louis exist but quickly disposes of such a disloyal train of thought. Nobody else could ever even compare to Harry’s alpha and that is a solid fact engraved into various parts of the omega’s bone structure.

Looking down at Harry, Louis catches said boy staring up at him. A charming smile makes its way onto the alpha’s face and crinkles become evident by his cerulean eyes. Harry matches it with a smaller and shyer smile, watching as Louis’ eyes trail down to his lips. “I want to kiss you,” the alpha states, as though he’d ever even need to think of asking permission or telling Harry he was about to kiss him. The omega simply nods, heart fluttering about as Louis ducks forward and connects their lips.

The past month or so has brought many a kiss or two between the new couple. It’s quickly become a favorite past time for the both of them, particularly Harry. Louis’ pink lips are thin and slightly chapped but deliciously so; the twenty year old finds that nibbling away at them earns him a sort of groan from the tanner man that shoots jolts of thrilling electricity through Harry’s veins. And fuck if his alpha doesn’t know how to use his tongue like _nobody’s_ business. There was absolutely no reason for kissing _not_ to be Harry’s favorite.

And that current moment was no exception.

Their tongues were moving fluidly together. Harry has shifted his position so he’s leaning up a bit, offering easier access to the man cradling the back of his head. Soon, their positions change once more and Harry finds himself looking up at a flushed Louis, lips swollen from Harry sinking his sharp teeth into their fleshy bottom. Said omega grins up at Louis who pokes at the crevices of his face. “You’re utterly gorgeous, y’know that?” the blue-eyed boy questions, leaning down to rub his nose against Harry’s.

Harry just giggles, hiding his face against Louis’ neck. “But you’re so much prettier,” he whines, wrapping his arms around the smaller lad and nuzzling closer.

“Pretty sure that’s not at all possible, babe,” Louis laughs, hugging Harry with one arm and supporting his weight with another. “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever set my eyes on.”

Harry is pretty sure he’s bright red at the point and he couldn’t be more pleased with the situation. He pulls Louis down against his chest and lets the silence waft between them, enjoyable and not at all uncomfortable. Harry isn’t sure what Louis is thinking about at that moment, but Harry’s got his mind set on one simple thing.

He wants to know when Louis will claim him.

True, it hasn’t been years and years like many couples date before even considering bonding, but Harry figures that he and Louis are different. They basically had an instant connection of love and sense of being soul mates; normal world rules couldn’t be applied to their situation.

“Penny for your thoughts, Hazz?” Louis murmurs, reaching a hand up to better adjust the bandanna keeping long hair from Harry’s beautiful green eyes.

Harry hums, worrying at his lip a moment before quietly sharing, “My heat should be coming soon.”

“Oh?” Louis is pretending he isn’t so interested but Harry isn’t fooled; he can feel the slight timber of excitement in the alpha’s tone and catch sight the obvious glint of it in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Mhm,” he hums, large hand splayed on Louis’ lower back. “I was thinking maybe a certain someone might want to officially make me his.” Harry’s heart is pounding at this admittance. There’s such a high chance of Louis rejecting him and the younger man would feel absolutely mortified if that were the real case.

Luckily, Louis doesn’t reject him. Instead, the petite alpha pushes his face against Harry’s neck, the omega immediately baring it to give the other more access. His lips press against the place where, when the day comes, Harry’s bond mark will be scarred into his neck (hopefully by Louis), a permanent reminder that the tall brunette is wanted and needed by someone. Louis sucks at the extremely sensitive skin, earning a high-pitched whine from the body below him. He nips at the milky whiteness before moving so his lips were barely just not touching Harry’s ear. “You want me to knot and bite you? Make sure the world knows that you belong to me and me only?” Louis questions in a growl, hot breath making Harry shiver in utter pleasure because _fuck yes_. It’s exactly what he wants and Louis deserves to know that.

So, the omega nods quickly, hand gripping the fabric of Louis’ tee-shirt as the pretty alpha tries to pull away in order to better study his omega. “Please; I’ve never been so sure about anyone in my life,” Harry breathes out, bottom lip quivering out of sheer emotion and passion. “It’s you; you’re the one for I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Louis pecks his lips, a small smile spreading across his face. “And you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, too,” he breathes out, thumbing at Harry’s cheek.

The omega fails to realize that some things just aren’t adding up.

**

“So you two fackers are plannin’ on bonding?” Niall questions in a loud tone.

Harry’s just finished going on about his day with Louis in a dreamy tone. He is excited as fuck; finally, his dreams are coming true. The most beautiful of all alphas is showing strong interest in him and wants to bond. It’s weird to think that not too long ago Harry had been in a mindset of thinking which involved him never mating or perhaps settling for Nick. Now he has Louis and is all wonderful in the world.

Nodding his head in answer the blonde’s question, Harry chews his bottom lip. “I really, really love him, Ni,” he confesses, tugging the bandana off of his head and starting to play with it. “He’s absolutely perfect for me. I was so close to giving up on ever finding an alpha who showed any sort of interest in me.”

Niall offers a sympathetic smile from where he’s sat on the other end of the couch. “Mate, it was just a matter of time,” he says, tone suggesting his words to be fact. “Just needed to wait it out, Hazz.”

Harry nods, relaxing back against the couch, taking in the weight of the other omega’s words before changing the subject matter. “So; how’s Josh doing?”

Niall beams at this question, starting to rattle on about everything they’d been doing and all this great stuff. From the sounds of it, he’s been hanging out with that one couple that Louis is friends with, too, though he never outright says their name. Frowning to himself for a moment, Harry realizes he can’t remember their names (some sort of set of names like Logan and then something different with a Z) nor does Louis ever bring them up. In the time that they’ve been dating, they’ve never once all hung out together. Harry isn’t sure if he should be worried or not.

In the end, Harry decides to just ignore his thoughts. They’re silly and where’s the real worry? Nowhere; that’s where.  
So, Harry focuses his attention on Niall, smiling as he listens as the boys describes (in vivid detail) about how Josh had taken Niall to the park with a romantic sort of picnic and a kite with the Irish flag on it.

“He cares about me heritage!” Niall exclaims, expression one of upmost dreaminess. “Perfect guy for me.”

Harry grins, genuinely extremely happy for his friend. He’s really glad things hadn’t worked out between himself and Josh. He and Niall made a much cuter couple (and Harry likes to think that he and Louis make the _cutest_ couple); the very idea of being with Josh now makes Harry scoff in disdain.

“Someday, we’ll both have beautiful children and it’ll be fantastic,” Niall gushes, moving so he can tackle Harry into a hug. “I’m so excited for our lives to play out, Harry. I think we’ve both found our better halves.”

And, quite honestly, Harry doesn’t believe he could’ve said it better himself.

**

It’s movie night and Harry is fully using it as an excuse to cuddle up close to Louis.

Some sappy romance movie has been put on (courtesy of Harry’s begging and Louis’ love of hearing Harry beg, even in such an innocent way) and both boys are only paying half-attention to it.

Louis’ busy running his hands through Harry’s bandana-less curls, tugging at the curlier section of chestnut hair located at the nape of the omega’s neck. His cerulean eyes are trained on where ‘Love Actually’ is playing, most likely faking interest in it.

Harry isn’t even bothering to pretend like he is. He’s openly staring at Louis instead of the movie, figuring that Colin Firth had nothing on the stunning alpha. He can’t stop thinking about what is coming up and what it all means; soon, they would be bonded and mated. The end of ‘pathetically sad omega Harry’ is giving way to the beginning of ‘annoyingly ecstatic omega Harry with an achingly beautiful alpha Louis’. He can’t think of any other way he’d like to have it (probably because there isn’t).

“What’s going on, Hazz?”

Louis’ addictive voice startles Harry from his reverie and he blushes profusely. He always forgets that maybe it’s not exactly normal to be staring at your partner with such an abnormally adoring look on your face. Or maybe it is. He isn’t quite sure yet.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

Harry bites his bottom lip, ducking his head down a bit to hide in Louis’ neck. He breathes in the comforting alpha scent, deep and rich. “I just-I can’t wait for my heat to come,” he breathes out, fiddling about for Louis’ hand. Louis is quick to grab ahold of Harry’s, small fingers interlacing with Harry’s long, elegant ones.

“I can’t wait either,” Louis hums out, bring their hands up towards his lips so he can press a small kiss to the top of Harry’s hand. “I’ll make sure it’s really special for you, okay?”

Harry nods, cheeks ruddy as he lets his teeth sink down into his bottom lip. “It’s my first time,” he states after a moment (and he’s looking like a fucking tomato. He can _feel_ the blood rushing to his face. In his heat, he’s sure it’ll be rushing elsewhere as Louis pounds into him, making sweet, sweet love to the lanky omega and taking such good care of him but right now he needs to be mortified and definitely _not_ turned on).

Louis smiles and leans in so he can press a kiss to Harry’s glabella. “Baby, it’ll be my first time, too,” he assures, tugging at a particularly curly piece of hair with his free hand. “We can make it good for each other. We’re soul mates. It’ll come naturally to us.”

Harry beams at this, letting out a small but pleased noise as he moves to rub his face against Louis’ neck (he’s taken to doing it a _lot_. Granted, it’s mostly so other omegas know to stay the fuck away from his man, but it also just makes Harry very, very happy). Louis lets out a laugh, letting go of the other brunette’s hand only to wrap him up in his arms, burying his face against the recently washed, coconut-scented waves. Harry relaxes against him, sighing contently as he’s just held.

Sure, when Harry’s heat comes, it’ll be magical. Louis will most likely be sweet and careful the first time (and hopefully rough and just _alpha_ the other times because Harry _definitely_ isn’t opposed to just being taken by the blue eyed hottie). He can already picture Louis’ dainty fingers circling his rim, something that only Harry has had the privilege of doing (never anyone else, let alone an _alpha_ ). The dominant will slowly push his fingers in, one by one until there’s three perfect digits filling Harry up and stretching him, making him ready for what’s to come. And Louis will take his time, Harry just _knows_ it, because he wouldn’t ever want to hurt his omega and god knows alphas are hung like horses (it’s an _expression_ , Harry doesn’t go around looking at horse dicks; he’s not _that_ weird, okay?). After he’s got Harry open up, nice and ready for him, he’ll use some of his omega’s slick to make the glide in all that easier (and Harry is _proud_ that he’ll be able to contribute something somewhat useful to that event. His slick is _way_ better than any lube, _thank you very much_ ). Louis will push in slowly, eyes staring straight into Harry’s. There’ll be that sort of connection that people only get once in a lifetime and Harry and Louis will have _this_ beautiful moment forever engraved in their minds. The alpha will work up a pace as he moves himself inside of Harry. He’ll hit that spot again and again and Harry will be in heaven. When Louis’ knot starts to pop inside of Harry, the beautifully tanned man will lean forward and sink his teeth into the juncture of the omega’s neck, breaking skin and causing the smooth whiteness to scar pink. He’ll officially make Harry _his_ and it will be beautiful and awe inspiring. Harry will finally have everything omegas dream about and it will be _perfect_.

Eventually, Louis notices the blissed expression on Harry’s face and the way the boy is obviously turned on. He grins, nibbling at Harry’s earlobe and making the twenty year old in his arms squirm. “Excited about something, Hazza?”

Harry bites his head and nods, ears turning bright red. Louis again nips at his earlobe before, with hot breath hitting the back of Harry’s neck, huskily questioning if Harry wants to head back to their shared bedroom. The tall twenty year old quickly nods ‘yes’ before letting the shorter man drag him to the bedroom.

After Louis swallows down Harry’s spunk like a pro and the omega returns the favor, they cuddle up close (Louis’ the big spoon because Harry wants to feel special and protected). The smaller of the two wraps his arms securely around the other’s waist, muttering sweet nothings into Harry’s ear that slowly die out and fade into a sleeping man’s breath.

It’s about ten minutes later that Harry falls into slumber, dreaming of nothing like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I seriously LOVE comments/kudos/bookmarks/promoting on any blog so long as credit is given (I'd actually LOVE you for this because the more people reading will mean more pressure for me to actually write so I can finish this)/all that fun jazz. Constructive criticism is welcomed but if you're going to be a dick wear a condom and fuck off; nobody likes mean comments without reasons. If I suck at replying and you need to get in touch with me ASAP, just hit me on my tumblr (louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com) and I'll try to reply ASAP. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and supporting; I'll try to be better at updating<33


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the format isn't off? If it is, I'll try fixing it tomorrow but I am unfortunately not on a computer where I have Microsoft so my apologies. I'll probably reformat if it isn't anyways because the italics aren't working. Anyways, there's an extra 1k words and it's like almost all smut so hopefully it's not too awful???
> 
> Huge thank you to Amanda for being an awesome beta! Ily<33

 

Harry awakes one morning with a twisted feeling in his gut. He feels flushed and abnormally hot, kicking off the blankets that are draped over him.

  
Louis, holding Harry closely to his bare, tanned chest, grunts in his sleep, mouth falling agape in the cutest way possible. If Harry hadn’t been so desperate, he might’ve taken a moment to appreciate his alpha’s beauty.

  
Instead, the omega shoves his face into Louis’ neck and lets out a high pitched whine, taking in a deep breath of the dizzying dominant scent. The action has Louis waking slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with one hand. “Hazz?” he questions, voice raspy from lack of sleep for many hours. “What’s wrong?”

  
Harry just lets out another needy noise, keeping his face pressed against Louis’ neck. The alpha seems to catch on rather quickly, moving away from the omega’s grip much to the younger’s dismay. A flash of fear flashes through his whole entire being. Does Louis not want him anymore? Is he not good enough? What did he do wrong?

  
Luckily, Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead, stroking a hand through Harry’s long hair. “Baby, I want you to go hop in the shower,” he instructs. “I want to cool you off a bit so you can get some food in you. I don’t think we’ll be getting a food break for a long time.”

  
Relief floods through Harry’s heart and he smiles brightly at his alpha. Louis is only trying to take care of him. He’s such a good alpha (and will be even better once he fucks the uncomfortable body temperature that’s slowly rising right out of him).

  
Harry goes to the bathroom as Louis heads towards the kitchen, presumably to make them breakfast before he takes Harry’s virginity. That thought makes the heat even more irritable, itching at the skin. Luckily, no slick has started to be produced yet so it means that Harry is just barely edging on the beginning of his heat. He figures a cold shower will help buy him some time to eat something and get supplies (snacks, lots of water, lube, etc.) for the few days ahead of him. And, of course, more time for him to freak out over the whole ordeal.

  
The bathroom tiles are cool beneath Harry’s feet, offering some relief to his slightly overheated body. He shuts the door behind him but leaves it unlocked, knowing he and Louis are the only ones in the flat at the moment. He twists the handle that controls the force of the shower head’s spray before moving to adjust the temperature to the iciest cold possible. Swiftly, he strips himself of his briefs, letting out a shaky breath as cool air hits the lower half of his body. He’s half hard already and nothing’s even happened.

  
Stepping into the cold shower, a sigh of relief slips past Harry’s plump lips and his eyes flutter shut in pleasure. The contrast of cool against the flushed heat of his skin feels heavenly. It’s helping to bring his body temperature down, close to normal, with every passing second.

  
Wrapping a hand around his length, Harry slowly starts to jerk himself to fully hard. His mind wanders to how it’ll feel to have Louis inside him. This thought causes a groan to sound and he lets go of his length. Instead, his hand trails behind him. He slips his index finger past the crevice between his cheeks. He lets it circle his rim, leaning his head forward against the tiles, freezing water falling down onto him. Slowly, he pushes a finger past the tight ring of muscles, breath faltering a moment.

  
Sure, Harry’s fingered himself before; what omega hasn’t? They’re made to take in things easily via their greedy holes, no matter their gender. Omegas want to be filled and stuffed to the brim (preferably with a large, alpha knot). During their heats, this want only intensifies to the point where it’s not just their physical bodies that feel empty but instead their whole entire being, emotional and spiritual included. It’s one reason omegas are so eager to bond as soon as possible and why they go into, unfortunately, abusive relationships with the first alpha to come along. Or, in some heartbreaking cases, left used and feeling unwanted. Luckily, neither of these scenarios provides to be the case for Harry and for that he’s thankful.

  
That doesn’t mean Harry’s finger doesn’t feel any less amazing inside of him as he adjusts to it, back muscles slowly become less tense. As he feels more comfortable with the intrusion, the omega begins to pump his fingers in and out of himself, savoring the feeling before he ventures to push in a second digit. He lets out a high pitched whine, speeding up the pace at which he pumps his fingers. He scissors his fingers, opening himself up even more. It all feels fucking fantastic but it’s nowhere near enough. Even when Harry pushes in a third finger, it’s still not quite there, not good enough to satisfy the ache inside.

  
The thing is, Harry wants to come. He knows it’ll take some of the edge of and shelve the need until later after he’s fed and ready to be underneath the tanned, strong alpha body that belongs to Louis.

  
There mere thought of Louis has Harry pushed closer to the edge and he speeds the thrusts of his fingers up to a faster pace, chasing after his orgasm which is so, so close. He ponders the way it’ll feel to be filled with Louis’ thick, fat, alpha cock, knot pushing into him and stretching his rim as it pumps his pliant, willing body close to bursting with hot loads of cum.

  
And with that, Harry lets out a moan of Louis’ name despite the lack of the other’s presence. He reaches his orgasm (thank god) and lets out a sigh of relief as the white substance washes down the drain, cold water still pounding down onto his back. He feels loads better. His skin is less unbearable, though still uncomfortable, and the need to be stuffed full is not so strong. Though Harry knows this won’t last long, he’s pretty sure he can make it through breakfast before he jumps Louis’ bones and demand that the gorgeous alpha mount him (which, Harry definitely does not need to think about lest he riles himself up into the state of mind that comes with a heat hitting you fully and not just the outskirt of the beginning of said torture).

  
Turning off the water, Harry steps out and wraps himself in a big, fluffy, white towel (not too tightly, of course. He wants to cover himself without warming his body up too much, though he can already feel his skin prickling with the comfortableness that comes with his heat.

  
Keeping that in mind, Harry wants to be a good omega and get out there to eat whatever his alpha has made him before his brain goes into a (horny) frenzy. He’s quick to move out of the bathroom, almost tripping over himself to get out to the kitchen and to Louis. Said alpha looks up from his cup of tea, smiling at Harry as he offers the taller boy a bowl of oatmeal with fruit cut up into it.

  
Harry takes it gratefully, one hand holding his towel up as he moves to sit down (away from Louis seeing as just being around the alpha has his breathing and heart rate quickening and Harry would prefer eating at the very least most of the food in his bowl). He sits down behind the counter on the opposite side of his alpha. The two don’t touch (for obvious reasons) as Harry eats in silence and Louis takes more small sips of his tea. When Harry is about half way through the oatmeal, Louis places a tall glass of water in front of him, expectancy schooling his features. Harry arches a brow at Louis before the alpha says, “I want you to drink all of that before we start anything. You need to stay hydrated. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

  
Harry can feel his inner omega keening at how thoughtful and concerned Louis is. It’s a massive turn-on that Harry really doesn’t need at the moment seeing as he needs to finish his food and, apparently, a whole glass of water.

  
Luckily (before Harry can get up onto the counter and beg the alpha to take him right then and there), Louis starts to maneuver around, moving water bottles and a box of Ritz crackers towards the bedroom. Harry takes the moment to advert his eyes back down to his food and shovels a spoonful of it into his mouth. He chews quickly before swallowing and washing it down with some of the water. By the time Louis returns, the curly-haired man has made sure to wolf down most of his fruit and oatmeal. Smiling shyly at his alpha, he guzzles the water in one swig, eyes sliding earnestly up to Louis’ gaze, hazy thoughts focusing on getting Louis’ approval.

  
And, Harry does.

  
Louis grins, leaning over the counter to press a kiss to Harry’s awaiting lips. And, immediately, the fire inside of the omega heats up as he drops his towel to the ground, heart pounding and brain short-circuiting as their lips slide together. It quickly turns filthy and Harry can feel the hot, wet slide of Louis’ tongue against his plump, lower lip. Pliant lips give way to the alpha’s obvious want for their tongues to meet and Harry moans brazenly. Now, as they explore the familiar map of each other’s mouths, Harry wants nothing more than to have Louis fuck his brains out until the only word in his vocabulary is Louis’ (beautiful) name.

  
It’s the only reason Harry pulls back, desperate whine getting ripped past his lips as he looks at Louis with huge, pleading eyes. The alpha lets out a breath, cupping Harry’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s forehead. He pulls away and grabs the dishes, clearly just holding onto the logical part of his mind. Harry feels desperate and can feel his heat fully swallowing him alive. Why the fuck is Louis wasting his time washing dishes? Harry needs him to fuck the awful desperation from his bones and to sink his teeth into the one place that is sure to connect a couple in the most intimate, final way.

  
It was most likely only seconds before Louis is at Harry’s side, wrapping an arm around him and starting to lead Harry towards the bedroom, but to the omega’s heat ridden brain it feels like years before it’s happening.

  
“Such a good boy,” Louis whispers once they’ve made it through their bedroom door, hot breath hitting the back of Harry’s ear and sending shivers up and down the twenty year-old’s spine. The words of praise have him feeling even needier (though a bit proud of himself, too).

  
They collide together (thanks to Harry’s usual shy manner being thrown out the window in a haze of sex-crazed want) in a frenzy of limbs and hot bodies. It’s all a bit messy but both are too out of it (Harry from his heat, Louis from the pheromones Harry’s heat is giving off) to care about the lack of perfection.

  
“Need you,” Harry gasps out once he’s broken away for a moment. At this point, he’s absolutely gagging for it. He doesn’t care how Louis gives it to him. He’ll suck him off, jack him off, whatever it takes to please the alpha (though, for the sake of his own relief and selfish wants, he’d want Louis just take him).

  
Louis presses one last desperate kiss to Harry’s lips before starting to push the boy backwards, his dominant, animalistic instincts becoming more clear as his mind gets muddled by the sweet pungency wafting through the room. Once Harry falls back against the bed, Louis is on him, palming at the hard, desperate boy beneath him. “Fuck, I love you.”

  
If Harry wasn’t so ready to be fucked he’d probably be bashfully blushing, inwardly beaming so brightly he could light up a room. Instead, he just bucks up into Louis’ hand, head lolling to the side as he lets out little pants. This only encourages Louis further as he wraps his hand around the omega’s length, slowly starting to jerk him off.

  
It goes like that for a few more minutes, Louis’ hand stroking Harry’s shaft at a slow, agonizing pace. Harry simply lies there, face pressed into his arm and taking it but wanting more. So, he decides to voice it.

  
“Lou, please, more,” Harry whines out into his arm.

  
And Louis complies, speeding the movement of his hand before ducking his head to wrap his thin, pink lips around the omega’s head and causing Harry’s lips to part sinfully. He can feel his climax creeping up closer on him and he doesn’t know how long he’ll last. Louis’ mouth is a wet, encompassing warmth, bopping up and down as his tongue slides along Harry’s shaft in a process whose end results make it hard to breathe. With the way Louis is suckling at his dick, he knows it won’t be very long.

  
And he’s right.

  
It takes Louis just pulling off a bit to tongue at Harry’s slit before he’s coming with a yelp, upper body shaking as Louis milks him through his orgasm.  
“So beautiful,” Louis breathes out, caressing Harry’s flushed face as the omega tries to catch his breath. “Love seeing you come undone like that, baby.”

  
Harry bit his lip, opening his eyes a moment to look up at Louis before the alpha leans down to slot their lips together again. It’s not so rough, like Louis’ taking the fact that Harry’s sensitive from just coming (for the second time in less than an hour), and Harry is appreciative of that (even though he definitely wants more).  
“Lou,” Harry gasps out, eyelids fluttering shut as he bares his neck out. “Want you, please.”

  
Louis smiles down at Harry and leans down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the boy’s neck, nipping occasionally. “Not yet,” the tanned man breathes out against the milky white skin. “Wanna see you come once more before I make love to you.”

  
The words ‘make love to you’ have Harry’s heart pounding at a million miles per hour and he’s quick to nod, wanting to be good for Louis and earn the alpha’s knot.  
So, Harry stares up at the ceiling in a blissful haze as the feel of Louis’ lips pressing against his bare chest and working downwards. Purposefully, he ignores Harry’s dick, moving on to the boy’s skinny thighs. He presses kisses and nips as the skin, and Harry can feel him sucking love bites into the fleshy part of his body (he prays that it’ll leave marks behind). His tanned fingers travel across those thighs in the places where Louis’ left his marks, fingers careful and gentle over the bruises. The sweet gesture eats up at Harry’s brain so much that it takes a moment for him to realize that Louis had spoken.

  
“What?” Harry sputters out, moving to try to look down at Louis.

  
“I asked you to flip around, babe,” Louis instructs, smirking like he knows the exact effect he’s having on the large omega.

  
Harry blushes and follows instructions, flipping himself onto his stomach and supporting himself with his forearms.

  
“Bum up,” Harry hears Louis instruct and he’s quick to comply, arse up in the air and on display for his alpha. The omega gasps as he feels Louis start to knead the flesh part of his ass, head falling between his arms as he takes in the intimate feeling of the alpha’s hands on him.

  
But when Louis pulls his cheeks apart, Harry is quick to jolt, completely taken off guard.

  
“It’s okay, Hazz. Just relax,” Louis requests in a reassuring tone, pressing a kiss to one of the omega’s cheeks. “I’ve got you. I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

  
And, well, of course Harry trusts him. So far Louis has done nothing but take care of him and he has full confidence that the alpha’ll do that for him now.  
And fuck if he didn’t.

  
It takes all but a lick over his rim from Louis for Harry to realize just how well he’s going to be taken care of. He jerks forward a bit, causing Louis to pull off.

  
“Harry,” Louis says, voice stern and so alpha-y that it causes a shiver to race up and down Harry’s spine. “I need you to be a good boy and stay still, especially if you want to feel my knot.”

  
Immediately, Harry stills, hands balling up into fists and blunt fingernails digging into the fleshy part of his hand. He needs to keep still. He idea of not getting to feel Louis’ knot stretching him out in the most delicious way. So, he needs to be a good boy for his alpha and do as he says so he can be rewarded.

  
Louis delves back in, tonguing at Harry’s rim and earning a whimper from the omega. He kitten licks at the pink, puckered hole where slick is steadily being made, not yet pushing through the tight ring of muscles (though Harry is dying to feel it inside of him). He keeps at this while he licks away like Harry’s hole is the best sugary treat he’s ever tasted. And soon, he’s sucking up the slick like it is and it takes Harry all he has to not jolt forward at the enjoyable feeling. His jaw drops open as Louis keeps his lips pursed and pressed against his rim, catching the sweet, sticky substance directly from the source. This action lasts for a few more moments before Louis is back to tonguing at Harry’s rim before (finally) pushing through. And Jesus it feels amazing. Harry can’t help but arch back into it, pushing backwards in hopes of getting Louis’ tongue deeper inside of him.

  
“More,” Harry moans out, shaking slightly. His body’s never been so ready (both in the ‘about to orgasm’ way and the ‘to take a big alpha knot’ way) and he physically needs more from the alpha.

  
So, Louis complies, pushing a finger alongside his tongue and Harry knows he can take more. Hell, it wasn’t too long ago that Harry had opened himself up. He can take more of Louis than he’s being given.

  
“ _Moremoremore_ ,” Harry chants, arms shaking from the effort of holding himself up.

  
Louis pulls away and Harry can feel concerned eyes staring holes into his back. “Baby, I don’t want to hurt you,” the alpha states in a soothing tone.

  
Harry is quick to shake his head, wanting to reassure the alpha. “You won’t. I fingered myself open in the shower. _Please_.”

  
Louis dives back in, this time with both his tongue and three fingers. Harry gasps, desperate to reach a hand between him but unsure if Louis would allow it. So, he refrains, cocky heavy between his legs as Louis moves his fingers and tongue inside of him. It takes Louis jamming his fingers into Harry’s prostate for the younger boy to come once more, arms collapsing beneath him as he releases all over the sheets. He breathes in rapidly, trying to take in more oxygen to clear his head and ready him for the final event. He can feel Louis leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to in between his shoulder blades and it draws a sigh from Harry.  
“Are you ready baby?” Louis questions in a murmur, hand rubbing up and down the omega’s back.

  
Harry nods quickly, going back to being up on his knees. A hand stops him, and Harry cranes his neck, eyes connecting with Louis’. The alpha shakes his head, teeth sinking down into his bottom lip. “I want to see your face when I bite down and connect us,” the older man admits, smiling down at Harry.

  
So, with a fluttering heart, Harry flips over once again, staring straight up at Louis. The two connect in a kiss as Louis lines himself up. Harry can feel the tip of Louis’ dick just barely pressing at his hole and he wants nothing more than to feel it stretching him out the way his body was made to be stretched out.

  
Finally, after what feels like a million years of waiting to Harry, Louis pushes in and it’s like the whole world stop spinning and time is at a pause. They’re connected in the most intimate of ways and Harry just wants the moment to last forever. He’s never felt so full and whole and loved. It’s amazing and Harry thinks he can do this a lot more often than not.

  
Louis presses his forehead against Harry’s, their breath intermingling as they wait for Harry to adjust the feeling. It doesn’t take long and soon Harry is whining, begging for Louis to fucking move already. He can feel his body craving the feel of Louis giving it to him with all he has and just taking him like alphas take omegas.  
“Please,” Harry gasps out, mouth falling open as he wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, needing the other male to move.

  
And so Louis does, slowly starting to pull out to the point where Harry is terrified that he’s going to remove himself from the omega’s pliant body. Instead, though, he pushes back in, starting to thrust his hips back and forth, earning keening noises from the omega below him. They keeps their faces close together and Louis reaches for Harry’s hand, fingers entangling together as Louis rocks into Harry. Soon, Harry finds himself trying to move back into Louis’ thrusts, bodies moving together in perfect synchronization as they make love to one another.

  
Harry is in a whole other world, head reeling with pleasure as his body reacts so strongly to Louis being inside of him and taking such fantastic care of him.  
His alpha leans down, whispering sweet words of praise to Harry. All the gangly boy can think about is the fact that Louis thinks he’s a good boy, a perfect omega that deserves it all, and all Louis wants in life because he’s just so in love with Harry it hurts his whole entire soul.

  
Harry has never ever felt so wanted and loved by anyone in the whole entirety of his life. He never wants to stop this feeling because it feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

  
Louis keeps moving inside of Harry, making love to him so sweetly it makes his heart hammer. Harry tightens his leg’s hold around the tanned man’s waist, inhaling the strong, musky scent of an alpha close (but not yet there) to popping his knot. Harry’s been waiting for this moment; he’s been utterly desperate for this moment since he first saw the gorgeous alpha inside of him.

  
Louis reaches a hand down between them and slowly starts to jack Harry off in a quick, jerky manner. It doesn’t take much for Harry to come (again) and soon he’s clenching around Louis’ dick. His mind again gets caught in this sort of haze, a groan sounding throughout the room before vocal silence gives way to the sound of skin slapping against skin.

  
“Fuck, you’re so pretty like that,” Louis grits out, speeding his thrusts up and repeatedly hitting Harry’s prostate dead-on. “Could look at you all night and day like this.”

  
Harry offers a lazy smile as Louis pummels into him, legs barely holding together around his alpha. He’s already getting hard again and he doesn’t realize he’s chanting Louis’ name until said man swoops down and swallows Harry’s words directly from the source. It’s beautiful and Harry is ready for the beginning of his forever.

  
And it comes quickly.

  
As Louis’ knot starts to pop and push through Harry’s rim, Louis leans down to sink his teeth into the omega’s neck and Harry experiences the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. All those cheesy things happen; he’s seeing stars as the fireworks set off and his whole body intensifies with a fire (one much, much more enjoyable than the one that he feels with each heat) that he doesn’t ever want to quench. And the connection he feels with Louis now is unimaginable. It’s like their souls have connected. He doesn’t know how to describe it because the feeling is just too much.

  
Louis licks over the mark, pressing a kiss to the newly puckered area of skin where their hearts have become one. His knot tugs at Harry’s sensitive rim, causing a whine to emanate from the boy’s throat.

  
“I love you so much,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear as his cum continues to pulse into the omega’s eager body, bodies still locked together.

  
Harry smiles softly, legs dropping as Louis moves so they’re both on their sides. He wraps his arms tightly around Harry’s torso. “I love you, too. So much,” the omega breathes out against Louis’ neck.

  
The two stay like that, wrapped up in each other and sedated until the next wave of Harry’s heat hits and they go onto round two.

  
Harry can definitely say that it’s the best heat he’s ever experienced in his whole entire life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments/kudos/bookmarks/sharing always makes me smile super big. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A controversial issue is brought up in this chapter. If you lean heavily towards one side and feel the need to strongly state your opinion and how you dislike the fact that I even use said subject as a moral dilemma and a possible outcome for future chapters, please leave your thoughts to yourself. It's my right as an artist to put whatever I want into my story and if you feel uncomfortable with the topic when it is brought up, simply don't read the rest of the chapter. Thank you.
> 
> With that icky warning out of the way, thank you to my darling beta, Amanda, for proofreading this in a short amount of time so I could have it up before I left for my retreat.
> 
> Apologies for sucking and not posting as much; I'm doing 'meh' in two of my APs so I'm trying to work on getting that up. Hopefully things'll calm down and I'll be able to post more. Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Weeks start to trickle by slowly and Harry still isn’t sure of how to describe the bond between himself and Louis. It’s all a bit hazy but in a good sort of way; the faintly red, slightly raised bump-like area of Harry’s neck where their bond was created is a happy reminder. Merely running the pads of his fingertips over said place has shivers prickling up and down Harry’s arms as the skin turns to gooseflesh.

Harry can only ponder whether or not Louis feels anything close. Harry is the one with the physical reminder and proof but the connection runs deep and connects their souls. It’s a spiritual connection; not something you can actually grab a hold of and hold close (if he could, Harry wouldn’t ever let go).

Ever since the bond was made, all those textbook facts Harry can recall learning in secondary school are coming true.

One of those things is the physical need.

Harry can definitely confirm that his own need for Louis has intensified to a whole new level. Being too far away or away for too long from the tanned alpha has Harry’s whole entire being _aching_. He steals Louis’ clothes (even if it means squeezing his too long arms into sweaters) and has to keep his face tucked against Louis’ skin (or, in some very rare cases, something that smells like Louis) in order to fall asleep. It makes Harry feel more panicked in certain situations, definitely more clingy in _all_ situations, and a lot more reliant on his alpha.

And it’s not like Louis doesn’t have a strong physical reaction to all those things either. He’s become more possessive in public, hands constantly somewhere on Harry at all times, whether it’s an arm around his waist to keep him snug at the alpha’s side or elegant fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Louis’ also taken to rubbing his face against Harry’s neck and cheeks, scents mingling together in a way that has the omega very much addicted. And, when Harry feels any sort of negative emotion, Louis is quick to wrap the younger boy in his arms, tucking Harry’s face into his neck and keeping a strong, firm, grounding hold on his omega.

In these few weeks, it’s easy for Harry to say that he’s never felt happiness as strongly as he feels currently.

It’s only a month into their bondship that Harry senses something could be different.

Firstly, Harry feels even needier than usual. He clings onto Louis almost every second that he can and in returns Louis always keeps him close to his side. It’s like the magnetic pull that was already there has grown stronger and refuses to let the duo feel at ease unless they’re touching in some way. It’s all very frustrating that Harry can’t even go to class without starting to shake and grow so impatient that often times he has to excuse himself to use the restroom where he then promptly begs Louis (via text, of course) to come comfort him with snuggles.

Secondly, it’s the fact that Harry (embarrassingly enough) has grown significantly hornier. It’s like he _needs_ an alpha knot in him at all times. If he’s not getting smothered with cuddles he wants to be smothered with cock (and not just any cock; only Louis’ thick, beautiful, alpha cock will satisfy Harry’s desperate omega needs). Louis is all for it, even if occasionally the base of his dick gets sore from popping his knot too many times in a short expanse of time. Harry knows that Louis’d do anything to make sure he’s okay.

Thirdly, and probably something that’s come on the strongest, is the change in Harry’s scent. Harry isn’t aware that he smells any differently until others make comments on it.

Louis, of course, is the first to notice. He takes to pressing his nose to the base of Harry’s neck as he wraps his arms around the boy’s waist, inhaling deeply. At first, Harry had just written the new and strange possessiveness to their bond fully kicking in. It seemed like the logical conclusion; Harry’s heard of cases where bonds don’t fully hit the alpha until a few weeks in. A month is only a few weeks after that, right?

However, that theory is completely blown from Harry’s mind when the alpha one day (subconsciously) moves his hands up to Harry’s belly as he inhales deeply, velvety voice sounding out, “Fuck, you smell so good. Have you been using scent enhancements?”

Harry suddenly feels a bit thrown off because he’s definitely done nothing differently yet he’s definitely not the same. He feels even more perplexed at the fact that now with a touch of his alpha’s hand to his own tummy he’s practically collapsing back against Louis.

Even Niall seems to notice the change in Harry.

“Fack, mate,” Niall says, eyebrows furrowing together and a look of obvious confusion school his mien. “What’s up with y’r scent, Hazzy?”

“What do you mean? Do I smell bad or something?” Harry questions with a frown, lifting his arm and sniffing under his axilla. He put on some (vanilla) scented deodorant before agreeing to go out with Niall. He shouldn’t smell _bad_ per say, and it’s not like he doesn’t use the same exact fragrance from the same exact company. And while he’s practically dying to escape this lunch date in order to return to his mate, he’s not sweating excessively or doing anything he can think of to produce too much body odor.

Niall shakes his head quickly, cackling so loudly that Harry’s sure everyone in the small café is aware of the other omega’s presence. “No, s’not anything h’rrendous; just different,” he observes, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “Like, a good different. Just didn’t know you two were ready.”

Harry frowns at Niall’s words, head tilting to the side and hair (loose from the French braids he had begged Louis to do on him that morning) falling into his eyes. “Ready?” he asks, looking up from his own hot cocoa with wide eyes. “What do you mean ready? What could we possibly be ready for?”

The taller of the two omegas can’t help the panic that fills his voice. He thinks he might possibly know what Niall is getting at but he’s holding to the fact that that’s utterly _ridiculous_. Still, he can already feel the twist of nervousness in his gut, focusing all his attention solely on his best friend. It’s always said that omegas have the best sense for these things; they (outside of female betas) are the ones that can go through the same experience. Alphas can find themselves blindly attracted to the condition but omegas are the ones that can _feel_ what’s happening and make a connection with it.

Maybe that’s what makes it all so much scarier.

Niall gives Harry an incredulous look before slowly beginning to speak, trying to emphasize every word he says with his thick Irish accent. “Harry, s’pretty fackin’ obvious. Your smell gives you away. Louis must’ve noticed.”

Harry shakes his head quickly, lips turned downwards and breathing starting to increase _just_ a little. “What about my smell should Louis have noticed?”

Niall doesn’t answer right away, staring at Harry like he’s an absolute nutter, dim-witted, or a bit of both (which is probably the case; Harry’s feeling stupidly crazy). The silence only lasts a few moments but to the brunette omega it stretches on far too long. “What the fuck are you on about Niall?” he demands, staring intensely at the other male. “Please just tell me…”

Niall nods slowly before opening his mouth.

“Harry, I’m fairly certain that y’re pregnant.”

**

 _Fuck_.

Harry’s sat on the lid of the toilet, tears streaming down his face as he stares down at the pregnancy test held between his fingers.

Harry had decided to skip his afternoon classes after making a rushed excuse to Niall and practically running to the nearest convenience store where he had promptly bought a pregnancy test. He then made his way home, ignoring the stares of concerned omegas, hungry alphas, and confused betas. Once he had made it to his and Louis’ flat (Niall had moved in with Josh a while ago and Louis had joined Harry in his place), he burst through the door, thankful that the alpha was still in class. After pissing on the stick, he had waited for the results, leading to this very exact moment.

Now, Harry feels his whole self torn with so many different emotions that it has his head spinning. He doesn’t know how he feels about the situation or how Louis will. He only knows the basic facts.

First of all, Harry is barely twenty. By society’s norms, maybe it’s not _too_ young and even verging on the beginning of too old. The world still suppresses omegas, even if things have progressed positively. There’s still that backwards way of thinking that omegas should be bonded by sixteen and impregnated by the end of high school. Harry doesn’t exactly agree with these views. In his mind, he’s way too young to even consider having a child. He’s not finished with college and his own mate is only twenty-two; both haven’t really even fully matured in the whole scheme of things. How the fuck are they going to raise a baby, finish college, and be able to provide for themselves and pay the bills?

Secondly, Harry isn’t sure he could handle the sneers. Again, it’s no secret that omegas aren’t always treated fairly. He can already imagine the sneers or the crude comments aimed at him. True, maybe he should be used to it seeing as he’s a too-tall omega who tries to fit himself down to a respectable size unsuccessfully, but this would be a whole other level. No matter how confident knowing Louis loves him and _wants_ him makes him, Harry still gets affected by the comments and stares. He isn’t sure if he’d be able to emotionally handle the stress. That fact could lead to negative results not only for himself but for the unborn baby in his tummy.

Thirdly, Harry doesn’t even know Louis’ opinion. For all he knows, Louis is absolutely not up for having he a baby. He could want Harry to get an abortion, a subject Harry’s never really thought too hard about and therefore not sure what he feels about towards it (he’s not against it, exactly, but he’s not sure if he’d ever want one for himself). If Harry wants to keep the baby, will Louis use his alpha voice to force him to give the baby up? Or, worse yet, refuse to be a part of either’s lives and simply abandon them, forcing Harry’s body to reject the unwanted child or go to the upmost extremes to keep said child, possibly harming Harry in the progress. The opposite could happen, too. Louis could want the baby and Harry could not. With the laws in tact today, alphas have the say between bonded couples in issues like this. If an omega wants an abortion, the alpha has to give their permission. Louis could force Harry to drop out of college to raise their child if he wanted to, cutting off Harry’s future right there.

It’s all so fucking daunting and it has Harry feeling sick to his stomach and his head spinning. He tosses the pregnancy test to the side, moving to get on his knees, lifting the toilet seat before emptying the contents (from lunch with Niall) of his stomach into the toilet, whole both shaking and convulsing as more tears continue to slide down his face.

And that’s how Louis finds him, sobbing into the toilet with a discarded pregnancy test to the side.

Louis is quick to sit down next to Harry, pulling the boy into his arms before flushing the toilet. Strong arms surround Harry, comforting him and protecting him from the cruel world outside of the walls around them. Gently, the omega is rocked as he continues to sob against Louis’ neck, trying to inhale the scent that he knows should comfort him like no other. Louis rubs circles into his omega’s lower back. Harry imagines he’s waiting for him to calm down, so he does his best to, swallowing down thick gulps of air as Louis shushes him, pressing him even more tightly against him.

After a few minutes of the sounds of Harry’s sobs mixing with Louis’ soothing voice telling the omega to calm down, things seem less hard but all the more tense.

Louis pulls his head away a bit, pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead gently. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong, beautiful?” he asks quietly as he presses his forehead against the green-eyed man’s.

Harry knows Louis isn’t stupid; he’s fairly certain that the alpha saw the pregnancy test lying on the ground. Even if he hadn’t seen the results, he could piece together the parts to come up with his own explanation as to why his newly bonded mate is crying next to a toilet. Louis asking just means he wants to hear the exact words aloud.

So, Harry sniffles and takes a deep breath, looking down at his lap.

“I-I think I’m pregnant, Louis,” Harry begins in a small, quiet voice, feeling so terrified that his body begins to tremble slightly. “It’s obviously yours. You’re the only one I’ve ever fucked.”

And it’s true. Nick has helped Harry through heats, but never through sex in that sense. It’s always been with fingers and dildos; Louis is the only one to ever have him in that way.

Louis lets out a shaky breath, looking past Harry, a fact that has the omega’s tummy stirring with worry. “What about your birth control?” the alpha questions, still not looking directly at Harry.

“I-I guess I got so caught up in you that I forgot to take them,” Harry explains in a desperate tone, wanting Louis’ eyes back on him so badly that tears spring up in his eyes once more. “I’m so sorry, Lou. Please don’t be upset.”

Harry’s words have Louis’ eyes snapping back to the omega’s face and the paler boy can see those beautiful cerulean eyes widening before his face is tucked against a hard alpha chest.

“No, baby; I’m not upset,” Louis murmurs into Harry’s hair, nuzzling at his bond mark in a way that immediately has Harry pliant in his arms. “I’m just trying to take it all in. This is really surprising, y’know?”

Harry nods because _fuck_ if he doesn’t know that this is surprising. It’s also really terrifying. He isn’t how to react completely. He can’t quite read Louis’ emotions seeing as everything is muddled by the alpha’s concern for him and his own fear. He knows he’ll have to ask out loud if he wants to find the answer he’s seeking the question taking its place at the forefront of Harry’s mind.

“What do you want to do about the baby?”

Those words hang heavy in the air and Harry can feel the tension rise to its climax. This is the moment that’ll most likely decide his future; he can only pray that it’ll work out between them. If Louis does choose to leave Harry, the breaking of the bond will most definitely be unbearable for the omega and it’ll leave his heart broken, but Harry knows he’d do anything for Louis. He only hopes that Louis’ll do the same for him.

Louis runs hand over the top of Harry’s head. “Babe, what do you want?”

The question surprises Harry and he can’t answer for a moment. He had figured that Louis would want to make the decision without any input from his omega.

“Um, I don’t know. It’s hard to think. I don’t even know what I’m feeling,” Harry admits with a nervous laugh.

Louis nods, moving to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “I don’t exactly know what to think, either,” the older confides, twirling one of the braids. “I do think it’s hard for either of us to make a sage decision when we’re both just processing the information, though.”

Harry nods in agreement before frowning a bit. “So what should we do then?” he asks quietly, inhaling Louis’ scent deeply. “I mean, we obviously can’t wait too long…”

Louis sighs, moving so that he can pull his head away and cup Harry’s face in his hands. “I think that, even if we decide we aren’t ready to be parents, we should still go to the doctor for a check-up and to actually confirm that you’re pregnant. We can discuss safe ways to abort the child if that’s what we want. If it isn’t and we decide to keep it, then we need to make sure you’re healthy, for both your sake and the baby’s,” he explains in a calm tone, thumb rubbing over Harry’s cheeks. “For now, though, I think we both need to rest and have lots of cuddles.”

Harry nods, still trembling slightly from all the excitement and drama. The idea of simply cuddling with Louis has him calmed.

So, Harry lets Louis help him up and then brushes his teeth (because he’s just been sick and it’d be disgusting if he didn’t), feeling a bit better with fresh breath and a less worried mind.

Louis leads him to their bedroom, pulling at Harry’s clothes. Harry gets the message and starts to shed his clothes as Louis sheds his own. Soon, they’re down to just their boxers and Louis’ pulled him into his arms, both safe and snug under the fluffy clouds of blankets and comforter. Harry has his face pressed against Louis’ neck, lips parted slightly, and Louis’ in a similar position except for his lips being on Harry’s forehead.

For a moment, Harry is almost tempted to forget about all their problems and to pretend that everything is okay. That he isn’t pregnant and that he and Louis are just happy to be bonded.

However, there’s still one thought nagging at the back of Harry’s mind. “Um, Lou?”

“Yeah?”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, clinging onto Louis. “We’ll stay together no matter what, right?”

There’s a pause and Harry can feel Louis pressing a kiss to his skin.

“Yeah, Harry. I promise that in every single universe, we’ll always end up together, okay? No matter what happens, I’m yours and your mine.”

And with those words, Harry drifts off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos+bookmarks+comments=my day made  
> If you need to contact me, I rarely go on my tumblr these days but practically live on my fan account on IG (@harrys_mouth) so hmu there. If you do and bug the hell out of me about getting writing done, I might get some more done bc I obviously suck with updating.  
> Ily guys so much and hope the story has been satisfying so far. I'm working hard to make it all connect(:<33


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my amazing beta Amanda for editing this for me<33
> 
> And a sorry for the wait; I'm finding this year to be a lot tougher especially because I'm taking three APs (and regretting it). It'd be rad if you guys read the end notes.
> 
> Also this was probably my least favorite chapter to write so I apologize if it isn't my best work.

Harry wakes up with a strong arm slung over his waist and hot breath hitting the nape of his neck. For a moment, he feels calm and completely at ease.

That’s all shattered when yesterday’s events come rushing back.

Carefully, Harry untangles himself from his sleeping alpha, softly pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead before he takes a few steps backwards and towards the door. As much as he loves Louis and the safety he brings Harry can’t afford these moments of alone time to not feel scared. Fear needs to strike at his heart so he can feel real emotions and know what he actually wants to do.

Everything has been too cookie cutter perfect.

So, Harry makes his way to the kitchen. Promptly, he starts to boil water for tea, contemplating the sudden perfectness of his life and the jolting feeling of the problem he’s facing. Which prompts another question: is his problem really a problem?

Thinking about it, so many couples try to get pregnant and can’t. Yet, here Harry is with a baby growing inside him. Granted, this is an accident and completely unplanned, but what if it was meant to be? Maybe this is the path he should be on. Maybe this is what he’s meant to do.

That thought has Harry’s stomach sinking. Is this the only thing he is useful for? Having Louis’ babies?

But if that’s true, then all those cruel people are right and omegas like Harry are only good for getting knocked up. People will just judge him and ridicule him if he continues on with college. He can already imagine the questions:

_Shouldn’t you be at home with your pup?_

_What a fucking awful omega; abandoning his child for such selfish reasons._

_What sort of alpha lets their omega just prance around after having a baby? That omega needs to be home. Their job is raising that child and any future ones._

_Fuck_ , Harry wants so badly to be more than just someone to carry babies. Much more than that. It’s like his body is being torn in two. He’s wanted to be claimed and wanted for so long and now he has that. Does that mean he needs to submit fully?

Maybe Harry is wrong to have rushed into things. Maybe he should’ve been thinking with his head instead of his heart. Or, maybe it’s just his instincts…

The shrill whistle of the kettle going off wakes him from his reverie and he all but jumps, blushing at his lack of attention. He’s been so caught up in his thoughts; he can only hope that that noise hadn’t awoken Louis up.

As if on cue, a sleepy looking alpha pads out, yawning as Harry takes the kettle off of the stove and turns its burner off.

“Hi, baby,” Louis mumbles, moving to cuddle up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist.

 _Baby._ Harry flinches at the nickname, eyes darting down towards where his sweater covered his stomach. He carefully puts his hand over the area where, if they kept the baby, would soon start to grow bigger and bigger as a new life began to swell inside of him.

Louis seems to finally remember last night’s dramatic events and moves a tanned hand down over Harry’s own paler one. “I’m sorry,” he breathes against the nape of his omega’s neck before moving his head to lean against Harry’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, though. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

Harry believes Louis only partially. In actuality, he needs to try to think with a leveled train of thought. Still, it’s a bit too late for that. Harry supposes he’ll just have to give all his trust to the man who’s claimed him. And that includes discussing whether or not they want to keep the baby after they’ve gone to the doctor’s.

“We need to make an appointment,” Harry whispers, closing his eyes and letting his head loll to rest against Louis’. “Then we need to talk about everything.”

Louis hums his acknowledgement, nuzzling against their mating mark, an action that has Harry’s heart racing.

Harry turns in Louis’ arms, wrapping his own around the alpha’s neck. Their foreheads meet and the omega bores his green eyes into Louis’ cerulean ones. “I’m scared,” he admits in a whisper, tugging at the alpha’s overgrown hair. “I don’t know what we should do.”

Louis’ sharp teeth sink into his lower lip as he nods slowly. “It’s going to be a tough decision,” he whispers. “We can’t just rush into making that choice, though. We have to think about it. How about you finish making tea and I’ll call to make that appointment?”

Harry nods and starts to pull away, offering to make Louis tea. The alpha accepts and goes off to grab his phone.

Harry sighs, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. His emotions are all over the place and it’s making him feel fucked up. He wants Louis’ comfort but then again maybe he doesn’t. It’s making his most inner self go crazy. The omega lets out a huff, going on to grab mugs and make tea for the two of them.

Louis comes back and informs him of the appointment they have in a few hours.

Harry’s heart sinks at the realization of how soon everything is going to happen. Still, he nods in acceptance. He needs to submit for a bit and let the alpha take care of him completely; no matter the conflicting feelings he’s experiencing.

So, the alpha leads his omega to the couch. They cuddle up with a fuzzy blanket and their mugs of tea, eyes trained on the TV as they ignore the bigger picture and their current problem.

~~

A few hours later and Harry’s in the passenger’s seat of Louis’ car. His eyes are trained on the gloomy outside world. Everything is gray as the rain pours down, a steady rhythm to the omega’s rapid heartbeat.

As far as Harry knows, Louis’ eyes are trained on the road as they should be. Music from the radio wafts to Harry’s ears. It’s unwelcome and Harry doesn’t want to listen to anything at that moment.

At the same time, complete silence would be unbearable.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, leaning his head against the cold window glass, lips parting slightly as his breath mingles with the air around him. He wants to get to the doctor’s office as soon as possible but at the same time he wants to prolong the visit for as long as he can manage. Of course, it’s a lose-lose situation and Harry doesn’t have the heart to fight for either side.

All too soon but not soon enough, Harry can feel the car turn a bit abruptly and he lets his eyes open as he looks around the parking lot. He points out a parking spot that’s caught his eye in the mostly full lot. Louis pulls in and shifts into park, not turning the ignition off. They sit there like that for a moment before Louis grabs Harry’s hand.

Harry looks up, confusion setting into his features before Louis unbuckles and leans over the console. His lips meets Harry’s own plump ones and the omega’s eyelids flutter shut. It’s nothing risqué but instead sweet and chaste. It warms Harry’s insides and renews some of the bravery he’s currently lacking. When Louis pulls away, the younger man’s eyes open and he leans into Louis’ touch as the boy rubs his thumb against Harry’s cheek. “We can do this,” the alpha assures, smiling gently as he goes in for one final peck against Harry’s forehead.

Harry simply nods and undoes his own seatbelt. Both he and Louis exit the car and make their way towards the doors of the building. Louis, being the perfect gentleman as always, holds the door open for the omega who enters with a small ‘thank you’.

The pair goes over to the hospital directory and finds the name of the doctor before heading towards the elevators. The whole ride up, Harry keeps himself tucked underneath Louis’ arm and his face pressed up against the smaller boy’s neck. He feels safe and protected here despite the situation they’ve found themselves in. With Louis to protect him, Harry feels invincible.

They exit the elevator hand in hand with Harry trying to make himself seem smaller as Louis does the opposite, puffing out his chest a bit and glaring at any alphas that so happen to walk past them.

Normally, Harry would be endeared by such a display of possessiveness that is so obviously alpha but instead his mind is in a whole other place. With each step closer to the doctor’s office, the fear he feels grows and if it weren’t for Louis’ solid hold on his hand he’d be running the other way. Instead, he tries to put on a brave face as Louis leads him to room ‘317’ and, again, holds the door open for him.

As soon as Harry is inside the waiting room, he all but dives for a seat as Louis goes to check them in. The omega quickly turns his eyes downward and all but holds his breath as Louis chats with the receptionist. Soon, the alpha is back at Harry’s side, wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him closer. “It’s going to be okay,” he repeats in a soothing tone, rubbing at Harry’s arm. “You’ll be okay.”

Harry simply whimpers and leans into the other boy, chewing at his lower lip like his life depends on it. His heart is racing and he feels like he might be sick to his stomach if the doctor doesn’t call them in soon.

Thankfully, her assistant does, and Harry is free to let out a breath of relief. Louis stands up first and takes Harry’s hand, giving it a strong squeeze before pulling him into the doctor’s office.

Everything in the room is stereotypical. There’s one of those check-up beds with a sheet of white sanitary paper laid across that Harry gets onto as well as little chairs, one of which Louis moves to be directly next to Harry. There’s a sink with a supply of latex gloves sitting on its counter and a large Purell squirt dispenser. All across the room are posters, varying from ones with tips on how to avoid the flu to happy looking omegas with a hand on their stomach, smiling cheesily at the camera.

The last poster has Harry looking down towards his own stomach. Will he look like that if he and Louis decide to keep the baby? Or will he be one of those crazy omegas that become abnormally bitchy and go berserk at the drop of a hat? Granted, Harry has never really been around pregnant omegas or even just pregnant betas, but those are the stereotypes, right?

Before Harry can entertain that thought any longer, the doctor enters, glasses perched at the edge of her nose and clipboard in hand.

“Hello, Louis and Harry,” she greets, shutting the door behind her and offering a bright smile. “So, what brings you in today? Anything wrong?”

Harry swallows and allows his eyes to slide over to Louis, silently begging him to speak for the two of them.

Louis meets his gaze and by some miracle must understand what Harry needs because he’s quick to start explaining the situation without going into too much detail. The whole time, the doctor says nothing, simply nodding when necessary and keeping her uncomfortable stare on Harry.

“I see,” she begins once Louis has finished his story. “So you want me to make sure that Harry is pregnant?”

Harry nods quickly as Louis voices that agreement and the doctor nods in understanding.

“I’ll need a urine sample,” she starts to list. “And we can also do a blood sample just to be safe. After that, if you’re definitely pregnant we’ll do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. I’m not sure if we’ll be able to see too much at this stage in the pregnancy, but it’ll be worth a shot, right?”

Both boys nod and the doctor smiles at them before starting towards the door. “Good. I’ll just go get a clean syringe and a sample cup for you,” she informs. “I’ll try to be as quick as possible.”

Once the doctor has left, Harry lets out a shaky breath, eyes wide and set on Louis. “I hate needles,” he informs sadly, staring downwards and swallowing the lump in his throat.

Louis sighs, squeezing Harry’s hand. “It’ll be okay, yeah?” he assures, bringing their intertwined fingers up so he could nuzzle the top of his omega’s hand. “One little prick and it’ll all be over.”

Harry nods and lets out a deep sigh, eyes trained on the door as the couple waits for the doctor’s return.

A few moments later, the doctor comes back, smiling as she apologizes for the wait. She hands the cup to Louis as she lays down the needle and supplies next to him. Opening a small packet, she instructs Harry to pull up the sleeve of his sweater. Harry complies, moving it so his whole bicep is bare. The doctor cleans a small area of skin before picking up the empty syringe. Harry has to look away and is met by Louis’ encouraging smile and a squeeze of his hand. Soon, the needle is piercing the skin and the omega lets out a small whimper before it’s all finished and there’s a sparkly pink band aid covering his battle would.

“Alright then,” the doctor begins to speak, eyes focused on Louis (seeing as Harry refuses to even look her way or at the now full syringe). “Now I’m just gonna need him to relieve himself into that cup and I can refer you to an ultrasound technician. We should get the results in about half an hour and if they’re positive we’ll let you know as soon as possible, okay?”

Louis nods in understanding, nudging his omega a bit and handing him the cup. “You okay with that, baby?”

Harry nods quickly, biting his lip. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall and the last door on your right,” the doctor instructs.

Harry nods and gets up, following the doctor out. When Louis starts to follow, Harry turns, biting down on his lip harshly. “Would you mind staying here?” he requests in a quiet voice, not meeting his alpha’s gaze.

“Of course,” Louis replies before tilting Harry’s chin up and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. “Like I said, everything’ll be okay, sweetie.”

Harry nods before heading towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Once he’s finished peeing into the cup, he heads back to the room, cheeks ruddy due to the embarrassing cup in his hand. Louis ( _thank fucking god)_ says nothing but pulls Harry into his lap.

When the doctor returns Harry gives up the cup and then they’re dismissed (much to the omega’s utter delight).

Louis leads Harry outside of the office and wraps an arm around the boy’s waist. “Why don’t we go grab lunch?” the alpha suggest, nuzzling at Harry’s neck. “It’ll give us something to do while we wait.”

Harry nods despite not having much of an appetite and lets Louis guide him.

~~

About fifteen minutes later they’re sat in a small café, eyes scanning over the menu and neither finding the courage to break the silence.

Harry is all nerves, mind mulling over things and stomach churning. Nothing on the menu sounds good, but when Louis finally speaks and questions what Harry thinks he’ll be getting, the younger man answers that he’s thinking about getting either a yogurt parfait or a salad.

And when the waiter comes, Harry orders that parfait along with a cup of coffee while Louis orders an iced tea and a burger. The waiter saunters away and the silence settles again; uncomfortable and anxiety-inducing.

“I think I’m leaning more towards one way,” Louis finally says, not looking up at Harry. The alpha’s clearly nervous to be voicing this opinion and Harry doesn’t understand why; Louis’ the one with all the cards here. By law, he makes the final decision, not Harry. If anything, he should be boldly putting forth his opinion and not taking no for an answer.

Harry doesn’t say this, though.

Instead, the omegas chews at his lip before releasing it and nervously questioning, “Oh yeah? And what side is that?”

Louis finally meets his gaze, cracking a small smile. “I think we should keep it,” he states, hands shaking a bit (Harry wants to reach out and engulf them in his own but he can’t find the nerve to do so when his own are shaking badly where they sit in his lap).

“Keep it?” Harry squeaks out, eyes wide and fearful. It feels like the decision has been made and that it’s all final now. He’s keeping the baby. He doesn’t have a choice in the matter anymore.

Louis nods, going to open his mouth when the waiter comes back with their drinks. Once they’ve left, the alpha finally says what he had been planning to.

“Yeah, just; maybe it’s destiny? The final seal that says, ‘oh, we love each other so much that our bodies have even recognized it’. I think we should strongly consider keeping them because what if we never get this chance again? Or end up regretting it with everything we’ve got?”

Louis’ words calm Harry down a bit. They’re sweet even though the omega knows that plenty of people make a baby without truly loving each other. Still, the alpha’s got some valid points. What if this is the only time Harry gets pregnant? He’s heard of the risks of having an abortion; in some extreme cases, omegas and betas have trouble getting pregnant down the line. Still, Harry’s earlier worries are cemented in his head and he can’t ignore them for much longer.

“Louis,” the omega begins, swallowing thickly. “I don’t know if I want to have the baby. I feel like my life will be over if I do.”

Louis bites his lip, shifting a bit in his chair. “Why do you think that?” he asks in a soft tone.

Harry shrugs, blushing and looking down. “Just most omegas don’t continue on with university and get stuck at home raising that baby and having more for the rest of their life. I want more than that. I want to make something of myself. I’m scared that if I have this baby I won’t be able to…”

Louis nods in understanding, biting at his bottom lip. “I see your point,” he mumbles, blinking at Harry. “But your life wouldn’t be over. You could still attend Uni. You might have to take a bit of a break, but it’s still possible.”

Harry lets out a deep breath. “If I do that, people will criticize me and judge me,” he says in a small voice, staring downwards. “They’ll think I’m an awful parent and odds are they’ll be right.”

A look of sadness cross Louis’ face and the alpha is quick to shake his head. “Babe, you’d be a fantastic daddy, okay?” he assures, getting up from his seat and making his way over to Harry. His arms wrap around Harry and the omega gets up and melts into the touch, eyes closing. “As for people judging you, who cares? They can go fuck themselves because all that’s going to matter is you, me, and our baby, okay?”

Those words put Harry at ease and he lets out a breath, nodding. “Okay,” he agreed. “We should keep the baby.”

Just after those words left the omega’s mouth, the shrill ring of Louis’ phone sounds and the couple separate in order for the alpha to take the call.

“Hello?...Yes, this is he speaking… Uh-huh…”

Harry can only hear one side of the conversation so he’s left a nervous wreck wondering what the results were. After a few moments, Louis thanks the doctor before hanging up, eyes trained on Harry.

“Well?” Harry questions, obviously anxious to find out the results.

Louis takes in a deep breath before hugging Harry to his chest, lips close to the other’s ear.

“We’re having a baby, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; do you guys still want me to continue with this? Because I feel like this hasn't been getting the response it used to and that's just a turn off for me in writing. I know it shouldn't matter and that I should write for myself, but I'm one of those people who has everything planned out in their mind, so I know about the plot twist coming up and how all of this ends. I'm writing it for my readers and because you guys are my motivation, but if nobody is bothered with it anymore would it be better for me to delete/abandon this? Idk; it's just off putting that I feel like nobody reads this/few leave comments compared to the beginning. Let me know. xox


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, huge thank you for 10k hits! That's absolutely insane; you guys rock!
> 
> Second of all, I'm so sorry; over a month and a half. I'm doing my best, but I've just been feeling so down lately. Hopefully, now that I've dropped APUSH I can update more, but no promises. I did manage to write this, but it's kind of awful. Also, you'll all most likely hate me for what happens at the end, but I've had it planned since chapter three bc nobody likes a boring fanfiction. Enjoy, dolls!
> 
> And a huge thank you to my bestest friend Finn for beta-ing for me; we'll get our Larry hedgehogs someday. Ily.

From that day on, things change.

Louis practically babies Harry to the point of ridiculousness. Now that the omega has been officially confirmed pregnant and they’re keeping said baby, the alpha goes out of his mind worrying about _everything_.

Louis does all the food shopping despite it being deemed too ‘omega-y’ for hardcore tough alphas. It’s so Louis can make sure Harry is getting all the nutrients he needs as a pregnant omega (Louis is an incredible chef. Superb. Harry has never been so thankful.).

Another fact is that Louis can hardly stand leaving his omega unprotected for more than an hour. Harry finds himself worrying for Louis’ education. The blue-eyed beauty always stays with Harry until class starts and is there the moment Harry’s lecture is dismissed. It’s obvious that the alpha is either making himself late to class or superhuman. But when Harry questions Louis about it, the alpha insists that it’s nothing to worry about before continuing to coddle his omega.

Still, despite Harry’s worries for Louis’ education, he can’t lie; he absolutely _loves_ the attention. It feels fantastic to have Louis so obsessed with him. On top of that, he’s carrying a fucking _baby_.

Harry is in omega heaven and not sure he ever wants to leave.

When the omega told his mother, the beta woman was in tears of joy. Growing up, Harry can recall Anne always going on and on about how much she wanted grandbabies someday. He’s just ecstatic that he can make one of his favorite people so happy (even if she is a bit pissy about not having heard about Louis from the moment the alpha started courting him).

Gemma is pretty happy with the news as well. As soon as she had heard, she insisted on going shopping for baby clothes (gender neutral, of course). The whole time, Harry was in awe of how tiny everything was.

**

“Holy fuck, everything’s so god damn small!”

Harry watches as his sister picks up a pair of socks that he’s pretty sure could fit in the palm of his hand and still leave room. The beta girl seems astounded by all of it and Harry can guess that she may or may not be a teensy bit jealous that Harry’s the one that got pregnant first.

“Like, I always see the baby section of Gap, but I’ve never been it. I think I may go more often. Makes me feel like a giant,” Gemma rambles, fingers grazing over all the different fabric material.

Harry just nods, green eyes intently taking in each piece of clothing. He wants nothing but the best. Anything he buys has to be soft to the touch and not scratchy. Also, gender neutral. The pregnancy isn’t far enough along to be able to tell the gender of the baby, and maybe that’s a sign that shopping for baby clothes should wait, but Harry doesn’t quite care. Today is all about Gemma and him. It’s their day out, courtesy of the beta insisting that she could bloody well take care of her little brother and that Louis had absolutely nothing to worry about (Louis had still looked worried, but Gemma had come up with a list of shit that needed to be done and Harry just hopes it’s enough to keep Louis distracted and not worrying over Harry too much).

In all honesty, none of this feels remotely real to Harry. It’s all a dream, trick of his subconscious mind feeding him exactly what it wants. Except, it isn’t, Harry tells himself, this is his reality. If he were to pinch himself, he’d stay right where he is. And besides, even if it wasn’t actually reality, why would he want to wake up? Everything is perfect here; Harry loves his life, mate, and unborn baby. Nothing could go wrong.

“Hey!” Gemma calls, causing Harry to turn to look over at her. “What do you think of this?” The blonde holds up a small, striped onesie, and Harry smiles.

“It’s perfect,” the omega mutters, reaching a hand down to pet his swollen tummy.

As usual, everything was perfect.

**

Harry has also become a _shitload_ hornier.

The omega had always figured that the intensified sex drive was just an exaggeration, but now that he’s actually experiencing all of it, he can confirm that it’s _definitely_ true.

Harry finds himself awake during strange hours of the night, hormonal and squirming and chanting Louis’ name.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry squeals, tugging at the sleeping alpha desperately. When the blue-eyed boy blinks wearily awake, the omega juts out his bottom lip and widens his eyes. “I want you to touch me.”

Louis smiles, carefully carding his fingers through Harry’s soft waves, occasionally scratching at the pliant boy’s scalp (and if Harry purrs as he leans into the touch, that’s strictly between himself and his mate). “Yeah? In what way baby?”

The question is borderline _cruel_ and the omega lets out a high-pitched noise instead of answering. For fuck’s sake, Harry is ninety nine percent positive that Louis knows _exactly_ the way Harry wants-no, _needs_ to be touched.

Louis grins toothily, leaning forward to press his forehead against Harry’s. “Use your words, baby,” the alpha requests, smirking a bit. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Big enough to be pregnant with my pup.”

Harry groans, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, Lou, I want you to make me come. For you to knot me,” he requests breathily, Louis’ nimble fingers still tugging at his hair. He grabs at his alpha’s wrist, tugging his hand from his hair down to his pregnant tummy. “I want a repeat of how we made this pup. Remind me of how it happened, please.”

That’s all Harry needs to say before Louis’ on top of him (or, at least as on top of him as he can get, considering the baby bump and all), slotting their lips together messily. Their breathing intermingles and Louis pushes his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, licking in and pushing against Harry’s tongue. Harry groans into Louis’ mouth, scratching marks into the older boy’s back. Their tongues dance lazily together until Harry can’t take it anymore and (does his best to, at least) thrusts his hips upwards a bit.

Louis gets the hint, and pulls back, a devious look on his face. Carefully, the alpha presses small kisses onto Harry’s body, starting from the omega’s chest, over his plump middle, and down to his inner thighs (thank god they both sleep naked now). Harry lets out a hitched breath, letting his eyes flutter all prettily as Louis begins to nip at his milky white thighs (Harry knows he’s leaving harsh, red marks, but somehow that makes it even better).  

Once Louis is satisfied and Harry is doing his best not to thrash about like a mad man, the smaller of the two finally gives Harry’s little friend some attention. A dainty lick is placed to the head of Harry’s dick, and the pregnant boy lets out a porn star like moan (and he’s _damn_ proud of it, okay?) before threading his fingers through fluffy locks of long hair. He can’t see Louis’ face, but Harry can guess that there’s a proud little smirk on the alpha’s face as he pauses a moment before ( _finally_ ) taking in the head of Harry’s dick. He sucks on it lightly, dainty hands coming up to play with Harry’s balls, something Harry can _definitely_ appreciate. Louis takes his sweet time with the blow job, only taking Harry in further when his soul mate begins to make desperate (and hot) little noises. From there, Louis bobs his head up and down, never going down all the way (despite probably knowing how much Harry wants him to).

When Louis suddenly pulls off with a wet noise, Harry lets out a ( _not girly)_ squeal of protest as the bed shifts. The curly haired male hides his face against the inside of his bicep, breathing heavy and labored. He hasn’t a clue of what the other man has planned, but he trusts him with his heart and soul, so he (not so) patiently waits as he rubs circles onto the skin that’s stretched over his baby bump.

When Louis comes back to the bed, he goes straight back to presuming the blowjob. Except, this time, a cool, slick finger slides around Harry’s asshole rim (and if Harry wasn’t knocked up, he’d be producing his own slick at this point). Soon, the alpha’s finger is intruding past the somehow still tight ring of muscles and into his arse and _fuck_ ; Harry’s never felt anything so sexually good than right now.

When Louis gets up to three fingers, he’s deep throating Harry and his boy is _so_ fucking close. Embarrassingly enough (and in extreme oddity),all it takes is Louis reaching a hand up to rub at Harry’s stomach before the green eyed beauty is jizzing hot cum down the alpha’s throat with a cry of his name. Maybe it’s weird that he finally gets off due to his mate touching his swollen stomach, but it reminds Harry that love created their baby and it’s enough for him.

Louis sucks him dry before pulling out his fingers and gently releasing Harry from his mouth. His partner is still breathing heavily and Louis smiles, before biting at his bottom lip, eyes raking over Harry’s flushed form and settling on his ruddy face. “I want to cum on your face,” he blurts, causing Harry’s eyes to shoot open.

All it takes is a quick nod before Louis is crawling up close to Harry, taking his hard, red member in his hand and starting to jack himself off. The omega watches through hooded eyes as the love of his life works himself over until there’s jizz painting over his lips, cheek, and close to his eyes (close enough that some of the spunk gets caught in his eyelashes).

Louis takes in the site before collapsing a moment, breathing hard as he stares at the beautiful omega next to him. After a few moments, he leans over and presses a gently, loving kiss to Harry’s plump lips before getting up.

Once both are cleaned up (thanks to Louis), they go back to cuddling, Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ chest, legs tangled, and hands meeting just over Harry’s tummy.

Harry thinks he loves being pregnant with Louis’ child.

**

Months pass in a whirlwind of _baby_ and _pregnancy_ , and Harry finds himself falling even more in love with Louis, if that’s at all possible.

**

Harry’s water breaks when Louis’ at his classes.

With Harry edging closer and closer to the date the doctor had predicted for the baby to come, Louis had become more and more paranoid, doing his best to skip classes (much to Harry’s dismay) just in case the baby came earlier. The day the baby came was one of the few days that Harry had managed to convince his alpha to go to classes.

It happens only a few hours after the alpha leaves.

Harry is sat on the couch, watching the Kardashians (much more intensely than he’ll ever be up for admitting- _ever_ ) while chowing down on a huge ass bowl of ice cream because he’s _pregnant_ ; he can eat whatever he wants, _thank you very much_.

Just as Khloe is about to go off at Kylie for trying to act like an alpha (most likely because she’s jealous of Kendall’s alpha status and lack of utter annoying-ness) and Harry is shoving a spoonful of banana-peanut butter ice cream, the omega starts to feel unbearable pain.

“Fuck,” Harry hisses out, promptly shoving the bowl of ice cream onto the table and starting to clutch his swollen tummy. It feels like he’s cramping up, but more intensely. As the overall pain intensifies, Harry can feel it spreading to his back and down his legs. It feels like hell, and a spike of worry flashes through his mind. What if something is wrong with the baby?! The thought is cut short when more pain hits, his tummy feeling tighter and the pain going from cramps to feeling like someone is stabbing him from the inside out. The omega gasps, completely tuning out the fight between the rich, spoiled girls on TV and instead trying to figure out what’s going on. His mind briefly flicks over to the book’s he’s read to prep himself and fear spreads throughout his body. _Labor_.

Harry immediately starts to breathe more heavily, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He starts to blindly grope for his phone, brows furrowed as he does his best to deal with the awful pain. Once he’s got his phone out, he presses his thumb to the home button in order to unlock the device before quickly finding his sister’s number.

It rings a few times before Gemma’s familiar and welcoming (albeit a bit teasing) voice sounds. “Hey, Hazz! What’s up, my whale of a brother?”

Harry grits his teeth, trying to suppress a groan of pain. Normally, he’d insult her back, but he felt like utter _shit_. “Fuck, Gems, I think I’m going into labor,” he gasps out, throwing his head back a bit in pain.

The line is silent for a few moments and Harry can faintly hear the sound of keys clinking in the background. “Shit, Hazz. I’m on my way.”

The line goes dead and Harry lets out a harsh breath. He knows Gemma won’t be long seeing as she doesn’t live _too_ far from them, but it feels like hours before the door is being unlocked and the blonde beta is rushing through towards Harry, nervousness schooling her facial features.

“Thank _god_ ,” Harry groans out, hooded eyes set on his big sister. “Get me to the hospital, please.”

Gemma quickly moves to help Harry up, letting the omega lean heavily on her as they make her way towards the elevator (which, if you ask Harry, takes a fucking _eternity_ to reach the god damn ground floor). Once they reach Gemma’s car, Harry buckles himself in and Gemma is quick to get into the driver’s seat.

It takes about ten minutes and about a dozen illegal moves later for the two siblings to arrive at the hospital.

Everything else pasts by in a blur and Harry can’t keep track of anything. One moment he’s in the emergency room waiting room and the next he’s in a wheelchair. In the blink of an eye, he’s in a hospital bed, some sort of drug being shot into his bloodstream (the nurse promises it’ll ease the overall pain). The omega isn’t even aware of the agonizing noises escaping past his own lips.

Harry _wants_ to give birth, to get the baby out of him. At the same, he _needs_ Louis by his side. It’s common knowledge that omegas have a hard time giving birth without their mate right by them, holding on tightly to their hand and frantically trying to calm their other half down. Harry’s heard horror stories of omegas’ bodies refusing to let the baby out from inside of them for _hours_ until their mate is there.

“Lou,” Harry cries out, desperately wanting his alpha. He isn’t sure how long it takes for Louis to arrive, looking flushed and out of breath.

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis tries to soothe, eyes wild and scared as he takes Harry’s hand in his own. “I’m here now. It’s going to be okay. Don’t you worry your pretty little head off. We’re gonna have ourselves a beautiful baby boy or girl by the end of this.”

Harry only nods, Louis’ words of comfort helping moderately. His head spins and he holds onto his alpha for dear life, barely comprehending what’s going on.

Until something that utterly shocks and confuses the brunette happens.

“Wake up, Harry; you’ve got so many people waiting to see your eyes open.”

Harry turns his head, a look of utter bemusement on his face. “Wha-?”

It’s one of the nurses talking, an olive skinned omega with hair that’s recently been dyed to ombre from a honey blonde to a dark brown. She’s staring intensely at him, a look of worry on her face. Harry doesn’t get why she’s asking him to wake up (he’s bloody awake and fucking giving _birth_ , isn’t he?!) but dread starts to fill him when Louis speaks.

“You heard her, sweet pea; please wake up. We all miss seeing those dimples.”

Only, it isn’t Louis’ voice; it’s just his lips moving.

Harry feels himself begin to sweat more, long waves sticking uncomfortably to his flushed skin. “What’s going on?!” he demands, shaking slightly as the pain shifts. It no longer feels like his uterus is going through hell but more like his head, a dull ache becoming more and more predominant.

Louis smiles sadly at him, eyes full of remorse and pain.

“You’ve just got to wake up, Harry. Trust me, baby.”

**

Harry wakes up with a gasp and a pounding heart.

**

The pain sears through Harry’s whole body. His heart is shred to pieces. The place where a mating scar should be feels like it’s on fire (Harry can’t reach up. He’s afraid of the truth, and the truth is that there isn’t anything there outside of soft, milky white skin, totally unscarred and flawless). It feels like someone’s crawled into his womb and started stabbing and cutting the tissue from the inside out. Emotionally, his head is reeling and it feels like every bad experience is haunting him.

Harry is in so much pain and he can only scream in agony and beg for someone to stop it.

Somewhere far away, Harry can hear the voice that drew him from heaven nervously questioning things.

“What’s wrong? Why is he bleeding so badly from there?!”

A voice echoes back, completely void of emotion and eerily calm, a key trait of a doctor.

“I can’t tell without further diagnoses. It could be a mental condition. Omegas’ bodies react intensely to their emotions.”

“What do you mean? What could have possibly have happened? He’s been here the whole entire time!”

“I think I know what it is, but we’re going to need him to be fully conscious and in less pain. He can tell us everything he remembers-or rather, _thinks_ he remembers.”

Harry wants to scream more (this time about just what the fuck the doctor is talking about), but he’s going numb to the point where he can barely feel the salty tracks of water tracing down his cheeks. He doesn’t notice when someone (the same olive skinned beauty from before) sticks in the needle and pumps a syringe full of something into his blood stream.

The room around is white and hazy, clearly not where Harry had been merely moments ago. He’s tied down and he can feel it to the extent of physical awareness (emotionally, he’s miles and miles away, barely aware of what’s going on).

Thankfully, the sweet release of unconsciousness claims Harry wholly and everything goes black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I hope it wasn't too awful; I'm trying to get my writing mojo back.
> 
> As usual, kudos/comments/bookmarks/recs seriously make my day; esp. comments because I love talking with you guys! Thanks for sticking with this!
> 
> And if you guys aren't feeling this fic, just let me know and I'll stop writing/delete the fic. I still feel unsure about it and if it's shitty to anyone, I'd rather scrap it than keep going. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever but here it is: an actual update; well, more like a filler update??? i ended up writing more filling and i was sick with the flu so hopefully it isn't too shitty
> 
> it'd mean the world if you guys checked out the notes at the end!

The thing about dreams is that they can appear to be  _ so  _ real; down to the touch. 

 

Some people suffer from lucid dreams, a state of unconsciousness where your mind and body fully believe themselves to be in the real, conscious world. More often than not, sufferers simply  _ cannot  _ sleep because sleep loses all meaning. How can you truly be asleep if you don't rest and if you can't tell the difference between awake and asleep?

 

For Harry, this is only the tip of the iceberg.

 

Coming to brings a sort of confusion that has the tall omega’s mind whirring a speed too fast for his liking. 

 

_ Why does my head hurt so much…? Where am I? Where’s  _ **_Louis_ ** _? _

 

Sitting up proves to be a difficult challenge, one Harry wishes he hadn’t undergone as soon as the environment around him settles into one clear image.

 

_ I'm in a hospital. _

 

Being the nervous pregnant omega he is, the man’s first instinct is to place a hand on his swollen stomach.

 

Only, it's not swollen…

 

Harry can feel his heart rate pick up, entering into a rapid pace that, under normal circumstances, might have the omega leaping to ridiculous conclusions like a heart attack. Perks of being a hypochondriac. Instead, it has the brunette screaming for a nurse, eyes wide in fear. 

 

Relief sets in, however, as Harry recalls the events that took place before he passed out.

 

_ I gave birth… I must’ve passed out afterwards; I didn't even last to be able to hold my newborn angel. My baby’s okay! _

 

Conveniently, any thoughts focused on the strangeness of the events are pushed aside, leaving only a slightly unsettled feeling that has the hair on the nape of Harry’s neck rising. 

 

A nurse comes in, looking rather worried but pleased that the large omega is awake. “How’re you feeling, love?” she coos out, checking at the monitor hooked up to Harry. “You've been out for quite a bit of time. Had us all rather worried.”

 

Harry blinks, brows furrowing in confusion. He couldn't have been out  _ that  _ long; do most omegas even faint after giving birth? Maybe he’s a special case; hence the worry on the beta’s face. 

 

Slowly, he answers, making sure his request was heard, “I’m okay. I just want to see my baby.”

 

The nurse blinks, clearly confused and oddly a bit... _ pitying? _ “Oh, darling. You don't have a baby… You've never been pregnant before,” she explains slowly, grabbing one of the boy’s giant paws and giving it a squeeze. 

 

Harry is quick to snatch his hand away, feeling bemused and a bit scared. “That's impossible,” he rushes out, mind flickering to the many memories of his pregnancy. The nurse had to be crazy, right? All those emotions and the vivid images of a baby bump… No way they weren't real. “I need Louis. I have to have my alpha.”

 

The nurse smiles sadly, shaking her head. She's been trained for this, but cases like this were rare; it took her a lot to not break down crying for the poor, disillusioned omega in front of her. “There is no Louis, Harry,” she stated in a soft but firm tone. “Least, not that’s come to visit you. Let me go get your family or one of your friends; I'm sure they can all help make this more clear.”

 

Harry shakes his head quickly, his breathing beginning to labor. “This is impossible,” he chokes out, tears forming in his eyes. “I want my alpha-I  _ need _ him.”

 

Things start to go ary once more, and as the nurse calls for some sedatives, Harry passes out again. 

 

***

 

When Harry wakes once more, Anne and Gemma are there, sad smiles lining their faces. 

 

“Mum,” Harry croaks out, feeling as though he's on the verge of crying a whole fucking river to then promptly drown himself in. This time, he remembers  _ everything.  _

 

Anne rushes over, dark brown hair tied messily in a bun. “My baby,” she sobs out, clutching onto her only son’s hand before hugging him to her. 

 

Gemma watches, a broken expression making her beautiful features seem less than pretty. Heartbreak can only go so far, and the alpha’s always held a special place in her heart for her baby brother. She pulls out her iPhone, sending a quick text consisting of ‘ _ he’s woken up again, guys’ _ to the group chat consisting of Harry’s mates. Immediately, texts poor in, mostly asking (or rather, politely arguing and/or threatening one another over) who the first to see their friend is going to be. Ignoring the messages, she makes her way to Harry’s otherwise, providing the calming aura of an alpha the curly-haired bloke is in need of. 

 

At that moment, Harry has his face burrowed against his mother’s neck, breathing in her scent and sobbing against her warm flesh. There’s a numbness spreading through him, and part of him wants to lose himself to it. Now that he’s awake, he can feel the lack of a bond and that his stomach isn't even as pudgy as it normally is (it's  _ not  _ fat; it’s totally an omega trait the curly-haired omega  _ prides _ himself on, so  _ shut up _ ). Over all, he's just skin and bones, barely a vessel for whatever part of his soul is left. 

 

“I thought it was real,” he whimpers out as Gemma rubs his back. She and Mama Twist exchange a look of worry, both at a loss of what to say. They weren't certain as to what exactly was going on, but the doctors had filled them in on what had been said. Neither knew a ‘Louis’, and when the blonde had asked her brother’s friends if they knew of one, all but Niall (who hadn't replied at all, the  _ tosser _ ) denied ever even hearing Harry talk about a boy with that name.

 

“Shhh; we know baby,” Anne finally murmurs, hugging Harry tightly to her. “But it's okay because you're in reality now, yeah? Everything’s gonna be okay now.”

 

The mere idea of living in a Louis-less reality has more tears sliding down Harry’s face. “Fuck,” he groans out, clutching onto his mother. He didn't voice his thoughts, not wanting to worry his mother any more but feeling as if his heart had broken into tiny pieces.

 

They stay like this for about twenty more minutes or so, until Gemma deems it time for the nurses to check on Harry. Luckily, neither of the duo says anything, offering some pitying looks to the omega as they check his vitals. During this period of time, Harry simply stares up at the ceiling, listening to Gemma console Anne and mustering the energy to feel sorry for both himself and his fragile mum. The nurses start to head off, pulling Anne along with them (upon Gemma’s instructions, of course) and leaving the siblings alone together. The eldest takes in a deep inhale of air before sitting down at the edge of the hospital bed, drawing Harry’s hands into her own.

 

“We need to talk, Hazz.”

 

Harry looks over, eyes big and sad, and it breaks Gemma to see how upset her brother is. As the alpha of the family, she's always felt it was her job to take care of her mother and brother. She hasn't taken the time to even  _ consider  _ looking for an omega to fall in love with, and while a bitter part of her blames Harry for not have founding an alpha to settle down with, right now the idea of another of her status taking care of her brother makes her sick. 

 

_ Will anyone actually be good enough for my baby brother? _

 

Pushing all mating thoughts aside, Gemma concentrates on the larger issue at hand: the imaginary mate and baby.

 

“Harry,” the alpha begins, trying to be as gentle as possible. “You need to know that we’re going to get you the help you need, but whatever you think happened isn't real.” 

 

Harry stays silent, looking down at his hands. He has nothing to say at the moment; he didn't have the fight left to argue that what he felt for Louis was real, and that he didn't need help; he needed his alpha. 

 

“You hit your head while you were out with Niall and some other mates,” Gemma says softly, unsure of the whole story herself. Niall had been in a panic delivering the news and she hadn't the heart to push him anymore on the matter. His new mate (a pretty alpha by the name of Josh) had explained things a bit better later on, but in the end, nothing would really matter had Harry never woken up. “You've been out for about two and a half weeks now. You've got some stitches and you're going to be okay, but I think we should get you some therapy.”

 

Harry looks up at the mention of therapy, heart sinking. “Therapy?” He questions, clearly not excited about the idea. 

 

Gemma smiles softly, pushing some of her brother’s hair out from his eyes. “Yes, therapy. Omegas are known to be devastated after a broken bond,” she states quietly. “Even though you haven't gone through an actual broken bond, your case isn't exactly normal and the doctors think we should take whatever precautions necessary. You can talk to them if you'd like confirmation; this isn't just me bullshitting you, babe.”

 

Harry doesn't say anything. Instead, a fresh batch of tears made their way down his cheeks. Gemma holds onto him and let her brother cry against her chest. It broke her heart to have to tell him the plan, but she'd rather it come from her than some doctor Harry didn't know. 

 

“Get some rest; in the morning your mates will come to visit, yeah?” 

 

And with that, she presses a kiss to his forehead before a nurse comes in to escort her out, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts and heartbreak. 

 

***

 

The morning brings a visit from his mum along with some shitty hospital food. Harry wordlessly chews at some eggs that taste more like what rubber latex gloves smell like as his mother blabbers on about nothing in particular, obviously worried about her baby boy.

 

Once breakfast has been (somewhat) eaten and his mother feels she can leave her baby in the not so capable hands of his friends, Harry is left on his own for a few moments. It doesn't take long, however, to fill the quiet air with a high-pitched ‘ _ holy fuck, Harry!’ _ as a blonde makes her way over to tightly fling her arms around the sick boy. 

 

Harry lets out a grunt of discomfort, causing Cara to pull away, an apologetic smile on her face. “I'm sorry, I'm just so happy you're alive,” she gushes, green eyes threatening to spill out tears. Harry’s never liked the sight of the beta crying; he's always romanticized Cara being too pretty to have to undergo such things.

 

“How're you, Car?” Harry quickly asks, not wanting to focus on himself for the sole reason of avoiding any tears shed on his behalf. “Any luck with Michelle?”

 

Cara shakes her head, a smile spreading across her face despite the failure to grab ahold of the older beta’s attention. “I met someone else, though.”

 

Harry arches a brow, smiling at the thought of his friend finding someone and pushing down any strands of jealousy or hurt. “Really? What's her name?”

 

“Kendall,” Cara gushes, biting her lip as she thought of the other beta. “Actually met her here on one of my shifts. There was this huge ruckus with this one family, all these obnoxious American women making a whole fuss over this kid-her name was  _ North _ . Can you believe that? I mean, who the hell names their child  _ North _ -who had a cold or some shit.  _ Anyways _ , I leaned over to this  _ sexy as sin  _ bird near me who’s about our age, maybe a little younger, and made some snide comment about the whole ordeal and she laughed and joked back about it. It was a sort of back and forth thing until one of the crazy women screamed out the name Kendall. So, beta next to me gets up and I am  _ mortified _ because it's the hot brunette I had been joking with about the exact family. Turns out it's  _ her _ family. I was petrified, but it all worked out because before the circus left she gave me this crumpled up piece of paper with her number on it.”

 

The whole time, Cara is grinning like she's won the lottery, and Harry smiles, glad that his friend has stopped pining after some older woman in favor of dating a girl their age. Seeing the blonde so animated doesn't serve to make the omega feel any better, but he hasn't the time for selfish thoughts, distracting himself instead with various stories of Kendall that have somehow been collected over the span of just two short weeks.

 

When Cara leaves, Ed replaces her, a kind smile on his face.

 

“How you doin’, mate?” The ginger asks, beating Harry from any distractions he might have up his sleeve. Because  _ of course _ Ed’s just  _ that  _ good.

 

“Seen better times,” Harry remarks, sighing. He wishes he could make some sort of sarcastic remark, but he didn't think anyone could ever be rude to the talented man sitting beside him.

 

Ed nods, and soon the air is filled with casual small talk, both parties avoiding bringing up anything too serious. 

 

When Nick comes, Harry feels his whole heart drop. It's been bad enough distracting himself from all thoughts  _ Louis _ , but he has a sinking feeling that Nick’s presence will only serve to make things worse. 

 

“ _ Harry _ ,” the beta breathes out, bringing one of harry’s hands up and placing a kiss atop of it. “I was so worried, darling.”

 

Harry forces a smile. “Thanks, Nick,” he replies distantly, causing Grimshaw to flinch. He doesn't know what's wrong with him; the quiffed man obviously cares a lot about him, but the omega can't bring himself to accept the closeness and Nick’s true feelings for him. Not when he has month's worth of memories with Louis, the man he truly loves. 

 

“Listen,” Nick begins carefully. “These past few weeks have been utter hell for me. I know that's nothing compared to what you're feeling, but they made me realize something.”

 

The man pauses, as if waiting for harry to ask  _ what _ he’s realized. Harry has a feeling he knows, though, and definitely doesn't want to hear it. Instead, though, he stays silent, looking down at his lap as Nick gives his hand a squeeze before continuing on. 

 

“Harry Styles, I'm in love with you,” he confesses, staring intently at the omega’s face. “I know I'm always teasing and full of jokes, but you're the one I want to be with. I don't care if it’s weird that I'm a beta and you're an omega. All that matters to me is that we share our love with one another and the world. I want to be yours. All you have to say is, ‘I love you, too’.”

 

It would be so easy to give in, to say the words Nick so desperately wants to hear. To give into a life only ever half-fulfilled with a part of Harry longing for what could have been.

 

But Harry can't do it. He can't force a lie from his tongue, not when Nick means everything with his words and fibs mean absolutely nothing. So, he shakes his head, too much of a coward to look Nick in the eye as he rejects him. He can hear the sharp intake of breath and feel the tight hold Nick has on his hand.

 

“Harry..” Grimshaw starts, voice choked.

 

But Harry can't do this. After everything, he can't sit there and watch someone’s heart break because of him. He can't even handle being in the same room. “Leave,” he demands, tearing his hand away, as he closes his eyes, attempting to hide the tears that threaten to spill over. 

 

“But, Harry, I  _ love _ you-”

 

“I asked you to  _ leave _ , Grimshaw!”

 

Just like that, the solid feel of a hand in his own is gone, and Harry is once more left a prisoner to his own thoughts.

 

***

 

It feels like hours before Niall comes, a sad look on his face. Harry doesn't bother asking if Nick is alright; he knows what heartbreak feels like, and it's pointless pretending to care for another’s anguish when you're dealing with your own. 

 

“Hey, Harreh,” Niall greets, a soft smile on his face as he takes a seat on the chair next to the bed.

 

“Hi, Ni,” Harry replies, voice small and quiet. He’s itching to ask about Louis, to ask if everything’s okay. He refrains, though, as the blonde omega clears his throat, bringing up the subject himself. 

 

“Hear you’ve been askin’ for Lou.”

 

_ Lou _ .

 

The nickname feels like a dagger to Harry’s heart. Odds are, Niall knows the real Louis better than Harry could ever dream to. He’s been awake and with his new mate, a man who is clearly good mates with the alpha of Harry's dreams. 

 

“Listen, Lou’s really sorry ‘bout what happened, but I don't think tha two of yer a good idea, mate,” Niall rushes out, looking apologetic.

 

“Why not?” Harry quickly questions, biting down on his lip hard enough to taste the metallic tinge of blood.

 

“He's just a bit spooked, s’all.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, Harry, he's probably a bit scared…”

 

“I don't care, Niall. I want to be with him.”

 

Niall squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing at his temples. “You don't even know the guy..”

 

Harry swallows, eyes trained on his best friend. “Niall, I  _ thought _ I did. I thought we were bonded with a baby. Isn't that enough?”

 

Niall can't find the words to argue, to bring forth any mite of sense. Harry clearly felt a certain way and wasn't about to let his feelings go. So, the blonde omega sighed, shaking his head. “You really think you’re in love with him?” He questions after a moment, blue eyes landing on Harry’s face. He can tell the lad is determined; it wouldn't have taken a genius to read the way his lips pressed together and his brows furrowed. 

 

“I know I am,” harry calmly responds, hands shaking slightly. “ _ Please,  _ you have to help, Ni.”

 

And, in the end, Niall sighs, shaking his head. He's about to get himself into a huge mess, but he loves the boy next to him too much not to.

 

“I'll see what I can do, Hazz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I know this update sucks and I haven't updated in around a year. Honestly, I'm working on getting a beta (if you're interested, let me know) so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes; I'm too stubborn/impatient to look over my own work before publishing it.
> 
> So, update on my life: the road to recovery is really bumpy, and I've had my shitty moments. But, it's gotten better. I transferred to a non-traditional religious school where I've had the space and freedom to find myself. I still have my friends from Catholic school, but I'm also meeting people with more 'out there' viewpoints and it's awesome. I'm heading to university next year and I'm playing club, so I've been busy distracting myself. I've also been keeping up writing on tumblr (I'm a fucking nerd: roleplaying the gay) so hopefully this isn't too awful. I promise to try to update soon with more interesting chapters.
> 
> So, I'm trying to keep to the positives, and I hope you guys don't hate me too much... I'll try to update more, but no promises. I wish I could give you a social media account, but I only have a personal account on insta (oops). However, I do have kik, so if you're interested in acting as a beta for me, writing with me, or just need someone to talk to, leave a comment below requesting it and I'd be more than happy to share it with you!
> 
> I love you guys a bunch and thank you for all the supportive messages; you guys are honestly such sweethearts.


	13. Note

I'm so sorry to do this; it's been ages since my last update. Since, I've been hospitalized again and just at a total loss of muse for writing in general. I've only just started writing again, and even now I just don't know if I have the muse to write Larry. Since Zayn left I haven't felt as connected with One Direction, and now they've broken up or whatever and there's no real chance of me falling back in. Don't get me wrong; I love the boys and Larry will always have a special place in my heart. I just can't write about something I no longer feel connected to. I'm considering keeping these up or orphaning them, but I may delete my chaptered works and leave up the one-shots. I'll probably figure that out by the end of next week.

 

that being said, I am writing again and have started writing with what I think is a lot of improvement. I'd love to get a beta or two if anyone's interested.

 

again, I'm so sorry. I truly feel awful as it's been forever since an update, but I've only recently come to terms with the fact that I can't pull it together to complete this. If I delete it'll be at the end of the week. 

 

Thank you so much to everyone who's supported my writing and I. I feel awful letting people down, but I can't force myself to write; it'd be mentally exhausting for me with college coming up. I hope you guys understand and if you do decide you want to see more of my writing regardless of fandons, I'd be happy to share my  wattpad. I'm so sorry; I hope nobody hates me too much for this. 

 

Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you think you'd like more, please let me know either here or on my tumblr (louis-ass-is-fine.tumblr.com) so I know whether or not to keep working on it.
> 
> ALSO, kudos and comments make me extremely happy. You're all rad!<3


End file.
